Линия связи
by In vitro
Summary: Все дороги ведут в Рим - даже при альтернативном варианте развития событий.
1. Chapter 1

_Название_: **Линия** **связи**

_Автор_: In vitro

_Рейтинг_: R

_Пейринг_: Эрик и Чарльз, Эрик/Рэйвен, Чарльз/Мойра

_Жанр_: драма, приключения

_Отказ_: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_Фандом_: «Люди Икс: Первый Класс»

_Аннотация_: Все дороги ведут в Рим - даже при альтернативном варианте развития событий.

_Предупреждение_: AU

_Комментарии_: Определенные намеки на броманс, которые можно встретить в фанфике, не подразумевают слеш или даже юст. При желании, впрочем, их можно истолковать иначе.

_~.~.~_

_Doch_ _alles, was uns anrührt, dich und mich,  
>nimmt uns zusammen wie ein Bogenstrich,<br>der aus zwei Saiten eine Stimme zieht.  
>Auf welches Instrument sind wir gespannt?<br>Und welcher Spieler hat uns in der Hand?_

_«Liebes-Lied» R. M. Rilke (c)_

~.~.~

**Глава первая**

Сон был ярким и из тех, которые надолго запоминаются.

Серый фон-туман вокруг, а по центру квадратной формы помещения – зависший в воздухе металлический ящик. Он колебался и дрожал от напряжения, словно на демонстрационной модели кристаллической решетки шарик, имитирующий частицу, удерживаемую силами взаимодействия с другими. Только вокруг ничего больше не было. А через некоторое время ящик все же не выдержал и распался: он раскрылся с нескольких сторон, словно коробка из-под фруктов или овощей, и обнажил свою сердцевину – такую же пустоту. Вот только внутренняя поверхность ящика не отливала отполированным металлом, а представляла собой чередование черных и белых клеток – шахматный рисунок, нанесенный на стенки-плоскости. Когда взгляд наблюдателя проник внутрь - емкость тут же раскрылась полностью, обнародовав новую трехмерную фигуру: удаленные шахматки казались меньшими по размеру и были искривлены пропорционально расстоянию от смотрящего. Затем начала изменяться и вся фигура целиком – отдельные «стенки» плавно сливались друг с другом, взаимно дополняли, образуя единую сплавленную массу черного и белого, а затем вихрем завертелись в серого цвета смесь, эластично растянувшуюся подобно пластилину и скрутившуюся в спираль. Однако, через некоторое время в ней снова удалось вычленить геометрические элементы: они стали более четкими, но мельче, чем в нативной конфигурации, образуя отдельные самоповторяющиеся структуры, которые наслаивались друг на друга в пирамидки и в конечном счете слились в цельный фрактал. Его общая форма напоминала цветок, но отдельные составляющие элементы казались слишком хаотичными и неустойчивыми – так же, как и ящик в начале сна, - и вскоре он распался взрывом миллиона красно-сине-оранжевых кусочков, складывая структурную мозаику, которую можно при желании увидеть в калейдоскопе. Только слишком много красного цвета…

Э. Леншерру подобные сны виделись не часто. Если ему и снился некий металлический предмет, то в устойчивой стабильной конфигурации, которым можно было легко руководить и подчинять _своим_ желаниям – собственно, как и в жизни. Хаос и беспорядок оставались в относительно далеком прошлом, а ворошить его лишний раз не было смысла, даже в подсознании.

Что касается будущего: увы, то, что случилось в дальнейшем с красными осколками, молодой человек узнать не успел, так как в дверь громко постучали три раза, и он проснулся.

«Доброе утро, мой друг! Можно войти?»

Э. Леншерр предпочел бы начать день с посещения ванной комнаты, но ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как натянуть на лицо улыбку под номером пять «Приветливая»: _Я рад тебя видеть!_

«Доброе. Проходи, не возра…»

Ч. Ксавьер, не дожидаясь окончания стандартной фразы-приглашения, стремительной походкой вошел в его номер и, продолжая особо не церемониться, сел за столик у окна, заложив нога на ногу. В руках молодого профессора была газета. Э. Леншерр сразу понял, что местная газета – плохая: в чернилах ощущалось слишком много свинца.

«Ты это видел?»

Молодой человек подарил другу вопросительный взгляд, но вставать с постели пока не собирался.

«Передовица… Мыслью по древу, однако… Вот гляди… Активизация движения за гражданские права и десегрегацию в последнее время вступила в стадию… Ну, это мы итак знаем… Значит, вот: очередной конфликт «рейда свободы» вызвал волну социальных протестов. В связи с обострением ситуации… Нет, дальше… Марши протеста вылились в… Еще дальше… Ага, есть… бойкот железнодорожных путей*. К активистам присоединились сторонники и выдвинули требования…»

«А?»

«В общем, главное для нас: движение локомотивов в северном направлении временно приостановлено»

Э. Леншерр спросонья пытался перво-наперво сообразить, куда он задевал свой билет, а не к чему Ч. Ксавьер клонит. Не наблюдая адекватной реакции друга, последний решил уточнить.

«Ключевое слово здесь было – временно. Это значит – не час или два. А нам надо быть на месте завтра»

«Тогда такси?»

«Нет. Уже нашлась машина»

Э. Леншерр почесал начинающий зарастать щетиной подбородок.

«Чья?»

«Не важно, старый знакомый подсобил... В общем, собирайся, завтрак принесут через пять минут, а я тебя жду через полчаса»

Ч. Ксавьер свернул газету узким рулоном и, позвенев ключами перед носом все еще сидящего в кровати друга, намекая на то, что пора вставать, покинул его номер.

Фактически, вылетел – и пресная улыбка тут же сползла с лица Э. Леншерра. Он зевнул и, обмотавшись полотенцем, отправился в ванную комнату.

**.ххх.**

Мерседес-Бенц вызвал у молодого человека неприятные ассоциации, которые он засунул обратно в хранилище мрачных мыслей и просто повернул динамик радио на большую громкость.

Передавали новости. Политические, судя по всему, уже закончились, а в остальном ничего особенно важного он не услышал. В базы Ванденберг удачно запущен очередной спутник. В кинотеатрах страны можно посмотреть «Путешествие к седьмой планете». И спорт. Пятая игра «Нью-Йорк Янкиз» против «Сан-Франциско Джайентс» в Мировой серии должна состояться завтра, 10 октября, пока же счет бейсбольных команд ничейный – 2:2. В этот же день ожидается торжественное закрытие XV Олимпиады по шахматам в Варне.

И все же, насчет машины… Э. Леншерр подозревал, что это должен быть Форд или Шевроле, возможно даже кабриолет. Но откуда профессор достал немецкую машину? В любом случае, он мог бы быть и более предупредительным, поскольку не раз говорил, что все знает о своем друге.

Молодой человек мельком взглянул на Ч. Ксавьера. Тот ехал на переднем сидении и смотрел в боковое окно, барабаня пальцами что-то ритмичное на передней панели над бардачком. О чем он думал? Сам Э. Леншерр думал о том, что в яблоках много витамина С и железа.

«Хочешь яблоко?»

Молодой человек снова взглянул на друга – тот протягивал ему вышеупомянутый фрукт. Не очень-то чистый на вид. Но, вроде, спелый.

«Я веду машину. Потом»

«Могу помочь. Покормить тебя?»

«Лучше не читай мои мысли»

Ч. Ксавьер изобразил на лице удивление.

«Как знаешь, яблоки ведь не плохие. Горничная на завтрак принесла, а я с собой взять попросил»

Молодой профессор достал из кармана такого же песочного цвета, как и плащ, носовой платок; аккуратно вытер им кожуру фрукта, после чего раздался характерный сочный хруст. Э. Леншерр словил себя на мысли о том, что в очередной раз за короткий промежуток времени отвлекся от дороги, и приглушил радио.

«И как?»

«Нет, ничего не было. Она не в моем вкусе»

«С каких это пор?»

Водитель искренне удивился и замедлил ход автомобиля. Машина проезжала мимо фермерских угодий, а одна из пасущихся на лугу коров отбилась от стада и стояла прямо на обочине. Она была совсем лысой, а кожа животного отсвечивала ярким пурпурным оттенком. Э. Леншерр впервые в жизни задумался о том, как обычные животные воспринимают мутантов, и у скольких еще живых существ на планете проявился или проявится в будущем ген икс. А также, почему лауреаты престижных премий умалчивают общественности о его существовании.**

Из этой коровы можно было бы сделать кожаный плащ. Красная мантия…

«Ау?»

«Прости, Чарльз, прослушал. Повтори?»

Ч. Ксавьер обернулся к заднему сидению и достал себе из сумки еще одно большое яблоко. Затем наконец ответил.

«Не важно»

До ближайшей заправки, которая случилась через 57 миль, они больше не разговаривали.

**.ххх.**

Обед оказался неплохим, учитывая то, что был приготовлен пожилым контуженым человеком с культями вместо двух пальцев правой руки. На войне можно и большее потерять, а приобрести - славу, почет, удостоверение инвалидности и отсутствие средств для существования, когда в стране экономический кризис, а если ты не стоишь у какого-нибудь административного здания с плакатами протеста, значит – ты немолод, немощен и больше никому не нужен. Хотя, разные ситуации бывают.

Э. Леншерр многое видел и многое мог понять. Он хмуро разглядывал ордена за отвагу, висевшие в углу забегаловки со стороны кухни рядом с выцветшими портретами неизвестных лиц в военной форме, очевидно, погибших еще во время Второй мировой.

Ч. Ксавьер в это время вертел в руках карту.

«Я так понимаю, если мы проедем по во-о-от этой дороге, то сократим первоначально рассчитанное расстояние миль на тридцать. Неплохо, как считаешь?»

«Твоя очередь садиться за штурвал. Тебе и решать»

Молодой профессор пожал плечами.

«Ладно. В таком случае, заночуем ориентировочно где-то… здесь»

На карте тут же был обведен синими чернилами жирный овал вокруг поселения в 1002 жителей. Чактон? Лаптон?

Э. Леншерр не успел разобрать перевернутые для него вверх ногами буквы, когда на их столик прямо поверх карты бросили счет. Затем друг расплатился за обед.

**.ххх.**

Когда не нужно нажимать на сцепление – по желанию: физическими ли усилиями либо используя свои сверхспособности – можно осмотреться вокруг.

Когда путники, едва выехав за город, начали свое автопутешествие, местность, через которую они проезжали, можно было назвать фермерским раем. Сельскохозяйственные угодья сменялись животноводческими предприятиями. Чередовались кукурузные поля, свинофермы, искусственно созданные рыбные хозяйства, а порой горизонт обрамляла кромка леса.

Однако по мере продвижения на северо-запад жилых поселений стало встречаться все меньше, как и попутных машин.

Э. Леншерр развлекался тем, что читал таблички, которые на удивление водились в этой глуши в изобилии. Например, запрет на отстрел оленей, предупреждение о въезде в заповедную зону, стрелка-поворот, указывающая направление на водохранилище, редкие историко-культурные памятки, но чаще всего стандарт – «До … населенного пункта осталось … миль». Один из таких дорожных знаков, мимо которого проезжал черный Мерседес-Бенц, был покорежен и согнут чуть ли не напополам, и молодой человек скуки ради восстановил его правильную форму.

Ч. Ксавьер вел машину очень хорошо. Выверенно, точно, равномерно, плавно. Собственно, скучно. Иногда включал радио, слушая сводку новостей, и выключал, когда транслировали ритмичную музыку. Громкие навязчивые ритмы влияют на мозговые волны и, забивая каналы передачи мыслей, искажают информационные потоки. Лишь классика гармонизирует пространство. Или что-то в таком роде - некогда Ч. Ксавьер об этом рассказывал другу. Сейчас же молодой профессор, как и Э. Леншерр, зевал.

«И все же, на данный момент лучшее достижение ХХ века – это гражданская авиация. Несколько дней поездом или машиной и несколько часов самолетом – несравнимые вещи. Конечно, США скоро догонит СССР****, и наших детей ожидают не только увлекательные полеты на Луну, но и прикладная проверка уравнения Дрейка*****. Интересно, ответят ли они на вопрос: встречаются ли среди популяций инопланетных форм жизни мутантные организмы?»

«Нет»

«Думаешь, нет?»

«Не в том смысле нет. Не развитие авиации - лучшее достижение»

«А что назовешь ты?»

Э. Леншерр заколебался с ответом, решая, стоит ли переводить непринужденно заданную другом тему разговора с покорения космических далей на злободневные политические реалии. Он повернул голову в сторону Ч. Ксавьера.

«Лучшее достижение ХХ века – это ядерное оружие»

Однако друг смотрел на дорогу, а не на него. Молодой профессор просто фыркнул.

«Это не достижение, когда что-то создается ради разрушения»

«Ради контроля»

«Скажи это японцам»

Молодой человек тщательно подбирал слова.

«Они получили то, что заслужили»

«Они, то есть мирное население?»

«Они поддерживали политику правительства»

«По-твоему, если информация о постройке позиций для зенитных ракет все же окажется правдой, и США начнет полномасштабную военную операцию на Кубе, а в ответ на нас посыпятся советские боеголовки, это значит, допустим, что и я и ты виноваты в начале Третьей мировой?»

Э. Леншерр с минуту помолчал.

«Да»

«Да?»

«Но этого не случится…»

«Ты в этом уверен?»

«…потому что я их остановлю»

Мерседес-Бенц резко затормозил, и молодой человек чуть ли не врезался головой в ветровое стекло. Водитель повернул ключ зажигания, глуша мотор.

«Для начала доживи до этого. Не забывай пристегиваться»

«Ты куда?»

«Зов природы»

Выражения лица друга Э. Леншерр не увидел, так как тот слишком ретиво выскочил из кабины автомобиля.

Вместо ремня безопасности молодой человек нашел рычаг, который позволил откинуть спинку кресла назад. Тогда стало лучше видно панораму из фронтального окна: темное небо, острые углы крон высоких елей, важно раскачивающих своими ветвями-стрелами на ветру, и где-то относительно невдалеке – зигзаги молний, освещающие раз в минуту-две все вокруг.

Похоже, там, куда путники направлялись, их ожидала гроза.

**.ххх.**

В десять вечера найти где переночевать, скажем, в том же Ричмонде, Ноксвилле или Рок-Хилле проблемой не было. Но не в Фейтоне***.

В машине было очень душно, а на улице к насыщенному водяным паром воздуху прибавлялись «приятные» запахи птицефермы. Впрочем, окно открывать явно не стоило, так как косой дождь тут же окропил внутреннюю поверхность дверей и сидящего рядом молодого человека.

Дворники не справлялись со своей работой и в конце концов застыли. Поскольку через стекло, по которому текли ниагарские потоки воды, сути проблемы видно не было, Э. Леншерру пришлось привести кресло обратно в сидячее положение и окончательно промокнуть под ливнем, который за последние полчаса перешел в категорию «как из ведра».

Когда молодой человек вернулся в машину – он встряхнул головой. Несколько капель воды попало на правую щеку Ч. Ксавьера. Профессор их не вытер и улыбнулся.

«Как душ?»

«Спасибо, освежающий»

«Переоденешься?»

Э. Леншерр, хмыкнув, сбросил с плеч на заднее сидение коричневую куртку из искусственной кожи, оставаясь в черной водолазке, на которую продолжала капать вода с волос.

«Так пойдет?»

Через две мили очень медленной и осторожной езды они наконец свернули с шоссе на дорогу, которая вела к обитаемой части селения. Увы, дождь изрядно потрудился, и на незаасфальтированной ухабистой скользкой почве машину сильно бросало, а также она буксировала на глинистых участках. Ч. Ксавьер проехал мимо нескольких жилых на вид построек и, сделав свой выбор, плавно затормозил. На этот раз без теста на ремень безопасности – Э. Леншерр был пристегнут.

«Здесь!»

Молодой человек посмотрел в боковое окно со стороны профессора. Выбранный дом был среднего пошиба: черно-зеленая от отложений и продавленная в двух местах крыша, обвалившаяся стена хозпристройки, а также облупившаяся штукатурка, что было видно даже с энного расстояния сквозь пелену дождя. По виду, дом не ремонтировали приблизительно столько лет, сколько было лет путникам, стремившимся поскорее найти приют от непогоды.

«У них есть свободная комната, и эти люди нас пустят. Пошли»

Хозяин дома – полный пожилой либерал - участливо покивал путникам головой, когда Ч. Ксавьер объяснил ситуацию и сунул ему 40 долларов; а хозяйка дома принесла рагу, оставшееся с ужина. Она также справилась, из какого они штата гости пожаловали и про городские новости; пожурилась на дожди, которые шли уже вторую неделю без перерыва, и вспыхнувшую эпидемию пастереллеза у кур. Для проформы хозяин заметил, что это не первый раз, когда в их скромной обители останавливаются туристы, а до ближайшего населенного пункта - миль 30 по пересеченной местности. Хозяйка предложила гостям чистые полотенца, но предупредила, что свободная кровать – только одна, а душ – во дворе.

Ч. Ксавьер любезно рассыпался в благодарностях, а хозяйка откланялась, пожелав молодым людям доброй ночи.

**.ххх.**

На чердак вел отдельный ход – давно не крашеная металлическая лестница - а терраса была слишком маленькой и без навесного козырька, чтобы развесить там на просушку вещи. При условии, конечно, что дождь стал бы менее интенсивным.

Как Э. Леншерр и ожидал, предложенное жилье скрипело старыми половицами, продувало сквозняком из-за нарушения изоляции и вызывало упаднический настрой, освещаясь одной только шестидесятиваттной лампочкой. В общем, по сравнению с отелем, в котором они ночевали до этого, - это была крыша над головой и не более.

Ч. Ксавьер присел на треногий стул у декорированного паутиной окна, разуваясь.

«Завтра заночуем получше»

«Мне без разницы»

Молодой человек снял нейлоновую рубашку и майку, набросил на плечи банное полотенце и достал из сумки мыло.

«Я в душ»

«Ага…»

Молодой профессор думал о чем-то своем, глядя через оконное стекло на поле грязи, в котором корежились избитые дождем завядшие листья бахчевых культур, и друг решил не мешать ему предложением присоединиться.

Когда Э. Леншерр вернулся, Ч. Ксавьер уже лежал в кровати, облокотившись о ее железные перемычки спинки, скрестив руки на груди. Молодой человек наскоро вытер голову, сбросил мокрое полотенце, повесил брюки на спинку стула рядом с вывешенными чуть ранее другими пропитавшимися дождем вещами и переоделся в сухой комплект. Мокрые вещи друга висели на гвозде у двери.

Э. Леншерр потушил торшер и тоже забрался под одеяло. Прохладный душ, как и осенний дождь, забрал тепло. Особенно замерзли руки, но молодой человек положил их поверх одеяла.

Очередная молния озарила на миг помещение, и Э. Леншерр отстраненно отметил, что они с другом полулежат в одинаковых позах. Спать пока не хотелось.

«Можно задать тебе вопрос?»

Молодой человек насторожился.

«Я слушаю?»

«Что… Что ты чувствуешь, когда руководишь металлом?»

Вопрос был неожиданным и болезненно острым как бритва, и Э. Леншерр ответил едва слышно.

«Ты знаешь»

«Нет»

«Нет?»

«Я не о том. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы заставить металл двигаться. Но мне хотелось бы узнать, что ты ощущаешь при самом процессе, как можешь это объяснить»

«Давай подумаем…»

Э. Леншерр обвел взглядом темное сырое помещение. Впрочем, для того, чтобы чувствовать металлические изделия, это было вовсе не обязательно.

Из деревянной столешницы в углу чердака вырвался трехдюймовый гвоздь и быстро неслышно подлетел, выкручивая в воздухе филигранные восьмерки, к вызвавшему его молодому человеку, почти касаясь протянутой руки. Если бы гвоздь летел с чуть большей скоростью и вовремя не остановился - он проткнул бы Э. Леншерру ладонь. Знал ли профессор про этот железный заостренный стержень, или было слишком темно для этого? Чтобы видеть, достаточно было всего лишь прочитать мысли, но Ч. Ксавьер, очевидно, сейчас не усматривал в этом необходимости.

«Я чувствую с металлом… слияние в одно целое, словно это физическое продолжение меня. Но, в отличие от телесной оболочки, я могу делать с ним все, что захочу. Раскалить, расплющить, изменить форму и предназначение, но не почувствую при этом ни боли, ни наслаждения»

Гвоздь взлетел вверх к потолку, удлинился в тонкую острую спицу и нацелился в сторону Ч. Ксавьера.

«Но тебе это нравится?»

«Это как… дышать воздухом. Если есть необходимость. Или желание»

Спица медленно залетела за спинку кровати, приблизилась к изголовью и зависла острием в нескольких сантиметрах от теменной части головы молодого профессора. Ч. Ксавьер ни разу не пошевелился, но Э. Леншерру показалось, что он _знает_, знает, даже визуально не различая опасности и не читая мыслей друга, глядя прямо, в темноту помещения перед собой.

И не боится: вслед за напряженной тишиной последовал спокойный вопрос.

«Или как… заставлять воздух двигаться в твои легкие?»

«Пардон?»

«Превосходство. Ты это чувствуешь, Эрик?»

Спица со звоном упала на пол и тут же снова взмыла вверх. Она повернула направо, на ходу преображаясь в кольцо с гравировкой геометрическим узором, обернувшееся вокруг веревки выключателя торшера, в мгновение превратившись из угрозы жизни в стильный аксессуар.

«Почему ты задаешь вопросы, ответы на которые… считаешь, что знаешь?»

«Я считаю, что… чтобы противостоять мутантам из клуба «Адское пламя» нужно еще двое»

Э. Леншерра всегда удивляло то, как другу удавалось столь непринужденно переходить с одной темы на другую. И почему Ч. Ксавьер почти всегда уходил от разговора, когда нестыковки обострялись, как будто боялся нарушить душевное равновесие между ними, необходимое для решения важных вопросов по делам мутантов.

Молодой человек знал, что профессор прав. Если говорить о способностях, то контролер магнетизма нужен был для общего дела точно так же, как и другие мутанты. Возможно, чуть больше, учитывая поливариантность прикладного применения _дара_. А профессор с этой точки зрения пока взаимно нужен был и Э. Леншерру. Если говорить только о способностях.

«Завтра мы, надеюсь, встретим одного из них»

Ливень постепенно превратился в обычный монотонный дождь, но падающая с неба вода по-прежнему звучно барабанила по крыше и журчала по стокам, правда, уже не раздражая, а убаюкивая. Э. Леншерр почувствовал движение в кровати и понял, что друг улегся на левый бок, слегка перетягивая на себя одеяло. Сам он тоже уже немного согрелся и расслабился, и сполз на правый.

«Так и будет. Спокойной ночи, Эрик»

«Спокойной ночи, Чарльз»

_Примечания_:

* аллюзия на «Бойкот автобусных линий в Монтгомери»

** в 1962 году за расшифровку структуры ДНК Уотсон, Крик и Уилкинс получили Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине

*** вымышленное название населенного пункта

**** подразумевается выход в космос в 1961 году Ю. Гагарина

***** в 1960 году придумана формула, с помощью которой можно определить число цивилизаций в галактике


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая**

Когда Э. Леншерр проснулся, молодого профессора на чердаке уже не было. Как и вещей Ч. Ксавьера.

Собрав свои, Э. Леншерр вышел на улицу. Выпавшие в большом количестве осадки частично повпитывалась в землю, а лужи на твердых плоских поверхностях уже немного подсохли под лучами утреннего солнца.

Его друг о чем-то разговаривал с хозяином дома. Решив им не мешать, молодой человек подошел к автомобилю с намерением отмыть грязь, заляпавшую не только весь кузов, но даже окна. Хозяйка услужливо предложила ему ведро и тряпку.

Э. Леншерр протирал насухо старой газетой ветровое стекло, когда к нему подошел Ч. Ксавьер и похлопал по плечу.

«Доброе утро!»

«Доброе»

«Бросай грязную работу. Нас ожидает почти традиционный английский завтрак. Яичница с беконом, но, увы, без овсянки и мармелада»

Как и следовало ожидать – друг Э. Леншерра не произнес ни слова про вчерашнюю размолвку.

**.ххх.**

Путники покинули гостеприимных хозяев в начале девятого.

Э. Леншерру нравилось вести машину. За рулем он чувствовал полный контроль над ситуацией. Не совсем _превосходство_, как сказал Ч. Ксавьер, но что-то близкое. Приятное чувство. Управление собственной жизнью, когда никто не ограничивает от того, что делать дальше, ни к чему не принуждает, и весь мир перед тобой. Определенная доля ответственности, но и свобода выбора, власть над обстоятельствами, когда все зависит только от того, насколько развиты твои рефлексы и давишь ли ты на газ или тормоз.

Молодой человек, потянувшись, заложил руки за голову и убрал ноги с педалей. Так требовалось чуть больше концентрации, но если не отвлекаться на…

«Развлекаешься?»

Ч. Ксавьер, казалось, с любопытством разглядывал друга с ног до головы.

«Тренируюсь»

Молодой профессор нахмурился.

«В таком случае, почему бы не полетать?»

И в самом деле. Почему такая мысль раньше не приходила в голову?

Водитель, не останавливая движение транспортного средства, на мгновение закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, оценивая его габариты, массу, балансировку, кинетику. Через некоторое время машина дернулась налево, а крышка капота - вверх, заскрипело где-то в районе днища, и, наконец, автомобиль оторвался от земли на фут… два… три, продолжая двигаться в заданном ранее направлении. Ч. Ксавьер ухватился за боковой поручень над головой.

«Эй, потише, супермен! Люди заметят»

«И что? Где ты видишь людей? Пустая трасса»

Спорить с молодым профессором и одновременно руководить полетом 3325 фунтового транспортного средства - без учета веса пассажиров и их вещей - оказалось не совсем просто.

«Нам лучше не привлекать к себе внимания»

«Ты всегда можешь стереть память случайным свидетелям»

«Ты прав. При крайней нужде. Но сейчас такой нет»

Умственные ресурсы рассеивались на два совершенно не взаимосвязанных между собой процесса, и следовало выбрать что-то одно. Э. Леншерр, осознав это обстоятельство, окончательно разозлился, и легковой автомобиль, дернувшись, опустился на два фута вниз, а затем резко и неравномерно снова встал на колеса: сначала на задние, затем на передние. Встряска заставила Ч. Ксавьера клюнуть носом, а машину, потерявшую управление, чуть не занесло в кювет.

Водитель вырулил на обочину и развернулся к профессору. Вопрос прозвучал эмоционально-зашкаливающе.

«Чего ты от меня хочешь?»

«Мой друг, я всего лишь прошу вести машину как положено»

А вот _мой друг_ прозвучало слишком мягко и почти интимно. Э. Леншерр собирался было сделать какое-нибудь едкое или даже гадкое замечание, но после _мой друг_ решил, что не стоит, не сейчас, не нужно, не таким способом. Напряжение между ними росло с каждым днем и к чему-то, определенно, вело. Возможно - нехорошему. А выход за нейтральную зону, когда цель по уничтожению К. Шмидта казалась столь близкой, не оправдывали порой выкипающие через край амбиции, связанные с расхождением во взглядах с лучшим другом. Единственным. С которым, порой, очень хотелось вернуть удаляющееся взаимопонимание…

Э. Леншерр после поворота ключа зажигания включил радио. Метеосводка для юга Индианы, через который они проезжали, передавала облачность и кратковременные осадки, а комментарий политика внушал то, что ситуация с СССР остается пока стабильно неопределенной.

Ну-ну.

Затем включили музыку. Как называлась композиция, и кто был ее исполнителем - Э. Леншерр прослушал, но точно был уверен, что выступал не Рэй Чарльз и не Фрэнк Синатра. Мелодия была слишком быстрая, ритмичная, изобиловала высокими аккордами саксофона, сменами тональности, а в конце песни один из музыкантов ансамбля исполнил соло на электрогитаре, которой и до этого было слишком много. Колебания металлических струн, преобразованные в колебания электрического тока, обработанные для получения звуковых эффектов. Терзающие слух и нервы. Молодой человек не понимал, почему подобная музыка была популярна среди продвинутой молодежи.

Он накрутил динамик погромче, еще громче и взглянул на Ч. Ксавьера. Тот, упираясь локтем в подлокотник, подпирал кулаком голову, смотрел в никуда и молчал. Э. Леншерр, только было немного успокоившись, наблюдая индифферентность друга, снова начал злиться: было очевидно, что молодой профессор сам радио не выключит, прямым текстом не попросит и ничего не будет говорить, за исключением, разве что, сведений, связанных с вояжем, даже если они проедут под скрежещущие и раздражающие нервную систему ритмы весь оставшийся путь.

«Пять часов… Осталось меньше пяти часов»

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

Ч. Ксавьер сглотнул и потер висок. Говорил он медленно, но громко, как и его друг, чтобы было понятно несмотря на звучный фон музыки.

«Хозяин дома, где мы заночевали. Его дальний родственник несет гарнизонную службу на армейской базе, куда мы направляемся»

«Ты прочитал его мысли?»

Музыкальная композиция наконец завершилась на вытянутом с минуту жалобно-писклявом тошнотворном аккорде*, а следующая началась под стать предыдущей, вдобавок ко всему исполнитель обладал довольно противным скрипучим голосом, которым он часто и резко переходил на фальцет. Ч. Ксавьер откинул голову на подголовник, закрыл глаза – у него подергивались веки. При этом что-то легкое коснулось колена Э. Леншерра. Журнал?

«Не совсем… Он дал мне лишний путеводитель окрестных мест, держи. Здесь более понятно, чем на старой карте»

Молодой человек протянул правую руку от рычага переключения скоростей к своему бедру и почувствовал шероховатые страницы жесткого пергамента. И мягкость человеческой кожи – руки друга.

Он резко отдернул свою, сжимая карту.

«Что-то не так?»

Ч. Ксавьер приоткрыл удивленные глаза и повернул голову налево, не отрываясь от подголовника.

Э. Леншерру пришлось пояснить.

«Статическое электричество. Ты заряжен»

«А, ясно»

Водитель притормозил автомобиль и развернул бумагу, изучая. На новой карте действительно было лучше видно масштаб, развилки, а в нужном месте от руки схематически была дорисована схема военной базы. Здорово.

Молодой профессор потер тыльной стороной ладони лоб.

«Тебе ведь не нравится этот автомобиль? Мне жаль, но другого выбора не было»

«Да все в порядке. Я уже привык»

«Ты не будешь возражать, если я вздремну? Немного укачало. Болит голова. Разбудишь, когда настанет моя очередь вести машину?»

_Ладно, пусть так_ – подумал про себя Э. Леншерр и, не отвечая на просьбу друга, выключил шумящее радио.

Ч. Ксавьер снова закрыл глаза и откинул сидение назад так, как вчера это делал его друг. Если бы молодой профессор посмотрел на потолок салона, то заметил бы небольшое, когда-то давно нарисованное чернилами и уже выцветшее пятно на обивке в форме креста с загнутыми под прямым углом концами.

**.ххх.**

Молодой профессор проснулся через два часа. А может быть он и не спал – Э. Леншерр не знал. Просто через два часа он заметил боковым зрением, что его друг наклонился вперед.

«Где мы?»

«Подъезжаем к Давенпорту**»

«Ясно»

Ч. Ксавьер протер глаза, затем перешел на массаж каких-то известных ему одному точек на височной области головы и темени.

«Хочешь поменяемся?»

«А смысл? Скоро приедем»

«Эрик, послушай…»

«Да, Чарльз?»

Поскольку молодой профессор сразу не ответил, Э. Леншерр обратил на него взгляд. Ч. Ксавьер задумчиво закусывал губу. У него был расстроенный и уставший вид.

«В нашем плане обнаружился существенный недостаток»

«И?»

«У нас может не хватить времени…»

Э. Леншерр снова развернулся в кресле лицом к лобовому стеклу и улыбнулся. Чего-чего, а беспокойства на пустом месте он от профессора аж никак не ожидал.

«Все улажено. Если мы даже не успеем на базу к оговоренному времени…»

«… для тренировки мутантов. Дело вот в чем. Несколько часов назад я уловил интересные ментальные вибрации, почувствовал их важность: некую паутину, которая приклеивала к себе внимание… Нырнув во внутренний видоискатель, я обнаружил мысли человека, в которых всплывали знакомые образы, и постарался к ним приблизиться, развернуть их дальше, пройти через канву запретов в нужное русло информационных струн. Слабый коннект удался: человек с кем-то общался, хотя его собеседник оставался для меня неприкосновенным, а в стороне стояли и другие лица. Но в сознание того первого передались четкие образы, которые вывели на поверхность сшивку - наши с ним общие воспоминания: «Каспартина» и…»

Э. Леншерру показалось, что его резко вдавило в сидение.

«Погоди, ты видел Шмидта!»

«Я не мог видеть Шоу – это была лишь проекция их разговора. Я видел образы в голове того, другого, он военный. Они встречались с Себастьяном Шоу в пределах этого штата. Но я не уверен где именно»

«Почему же ты не сказал мне раньше! Куда ехать? Мы бы его поймали»

Ч. Ксавьер, успокаивая друга, положил руку Э. Леншерру на плечо.

«Там была и Фрост. Следовало соблюдать безопасное расстояние. Мы итак ехали в их сторону»

«Я бы с ними справился! А теперь мы их упустили»

«Не справился - и ты это знаешь. Даже если бы те люди и мутанты оставались на месте еще несколько часов, мы бы не успели добраться туда без того, чтобы они нас не засекли и не изменили свои дальнейшие планы, что нам не на руку. Почти все присутствовавшие при разговоре улетели на вертолете Шоу»

Э. Леншерр нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю.

«И куда они направились?»

«На свою базу. Возможно, имелось в виду - на субмарину. Но точно не в Лас-Вегас»

«А дальше?»

«Он хочет спровоцировать военный конфликт»

Э. Леншерр забыл сделать вдох.

«Где? Каким образом? Зачем?»

«Пока не знаю»

Но спрашивать было глупо – на самом деле он догадывался. Холодной войне требовался подогрев не для окончательного выяснения первенства между сверхдержавами – К. Шмидта это вряд ли могло интересовать. История – раскручивающаяся спираль, и по большому счету ничего в мире не менялось. Евреи, цыгане, мужеложцы – арийская раса, чернокожие – белые, мутанты – люди… Кто-то был до, потом будет кто-то еще. Дело в том, что или ты их – или они тебя. Ч. Ксавьер, возможно, когда-нибудь это поймет.

«Что будем делать?»

«Едем дальше. Боюсь, на пункте назначения нас будет ждать неприятный сюрприз»

**.ххх.**

Тюремный корпус армейской базы встретил путников за периметром – колючей проволокой, а внутри - прохладой, сыростью и изобилием угрюмых людей с автоматами, одетых в униформу. Ч. Ксавьер представился, и после двадцатиминутного официоза, связанного с оформлением пропусков, попал на аудиенцию к начальству, у которого и раскрылась суть, так сказать, _неприятного сюрприза_.

Алекс Саммерс, новым приказом из офиса по военным делам ЦРУ, аннулирующим распоряжение «Отдела Икс», был срочно конвоирован в Харвей-Пойнт. Документы на перевод привез ответственный агент У. Страйкер, к нему, при желании, и следовало обращаться за пояснениями, либо непосредственно в вышестоящие инстанции, если произошла накладка, о которой прибывшие сейчас ответственные лица не были уведомлены заранее.

Ч. Ксавьер покинул кабинет коменданта тюремного блока, задумчиво потирая подбородок. Э. Леншерр последовал за ним по коридору к пропускнику.

«Так вот еще почему я почувствовал присутствие Шоу. Его намерения зеркалились с нашими, но он успел первым. Когда я пытался настроиться на Алекса Саммерса - понял только то, что парень куда-то перемещался. Ему, скорее всего, завязывали глаза. Он, конечно, не был переведен на тренировочную базу в Северную Каролину, вместо него конвоируют другого человека. Саммерс улетел на вертолете с Шоу. Парня ему доставил лично Страйкер, тот самый военный, благодаря которому я и ощутил нити, за которые можно было зацепиться. Они встречались с Шоу в десяти милях на северо-восток отсюда»

«А что из себя представляет этот Страйкер?»

Ч. Ксавьер нахмурился, обдумывая вопрос.

«Начальник, с которым я общался, встречался с агентом Страйкером не впервые и, похоже, не в восторге от этого человека. Из его памяти, а также доступных мне образов в голове самого Страйкера и его отца – одного из руководителей ЦРУ, с которым я уже имел нерадость общаться - я узнал, что… Он числится в международном отделе разведуправления. Республиканец, христианский фундаменталист. Занимается инновационными технологиями в области киборгизации с целью создания универсального солдата. Интересуется идеями трансгуманизма и, хотя радикально настроен против всяческих меньшинств, в угоду собственным целям готов с ними сотрудничать. О том, что Шоу – мутант, похоже, не знает. Сам Шоу считает его своим человеком. Еще… Похоже, что он имеет сферы влияния в политическом аппарате, и не только с подачи Страйкера старшего»

Информации была принята к сведению, но толку от нее пока было немного, поэтому Э. Леншерр сменил тему.

«Ты считаешь, Шмидт работал на перехват?»

«Я думаю, он не задавался конкурентной целью заполучить мистера Саммерса первым. Скорее всего информация про способности этого мутанта просочилась по каналам того же Страйкера, и Шоу взял это на примету. Ему нужны хорошие бойцы, а убеждать он умеет»

Э. Леншерр издал ироничный смешок и придержал входную дверь перед другом, когда обогнал его на вертушке.

«Мда, согласен»

«В общем, стечение обстоятельств это или нет, но тот факт, что Шоу охотился на Алекса Саммерса, подтверждает то, что этот мутант очень сильный. А мы его упустили»

«Неудача с Логаном, теперь Саммерс. Кто следующий?»

«Я свяжусь с мисс МакТаггерт, доложу ей положение вещей. Хотя, думаю, про аннулирование предыдущего приказа по крайней мере ее поставили в известность»

«Мы зря потратили время»

«Не так уж зря. Теперь мы знаем не только, что Шоу крайне опасен, но и что у него на уме. И будем готовиться»

**.ххх.**

Обед превратился в ужин, или это был полдник? Пять часов вечера. Хотя, все же - ужин. По крайней мере – для Ч. Ксавьера.

Получив пояснения относительно отсутствия на месте проштрафившегося из-за несоблюдения воинской дисциплины заключенного, путники не сочли за необходимость и дальше задерживаться на армейской базе, где их, как оказалось, не ждали. М. МакТаггерт на личный звонок не ответила, а в офисе сообщили, что она на срочном задании.

Шанс пообедать представился в небольшом кафетерии при ближайшей заправке, случившейся через 42 мили после переезда через холмистую местность. Там оказалось довольно грязно и никаких посетителей. Зато был телефон.

«Ну как?»

«Снова безрезультатно. Я оставил для нее сообщение»

«Ясно»

Э. Леншерр еще некоторое время уныло поковырялся вилкой в спагетти и, в конце концов, отложил тарелку в сторону.

«Ты слишком худой»

«А?»

Молодой человек удивился неожиданному замечанию друга.

«Я поем позже. Попрошу что-нибудь завернуть с собой, не беспокойся»

Что касается Ч. Ксавьера, то молодой профессор заказал себе ростбиф и кукурузные блинчики, но ел тоже без особого аппетита.

Э. Леншерр пил третью чашку кофе без сахара, когда друг, закончив свою трапезу, вдруг мягко взял его за запястье правой руки, перевернув ладонью вверх, что-то пристально рассматривая. Линию жизни? Судьбы?

«Ты мог бы стать пианистом»

Молодой человек в свою очередь посмотрел на свою руку. Худые длинные пальцы. Сильные, цепкие, чувствительные; хорошая реакция. Возможно, профессор и в этом был прав… У тети Сары имелся красивый дореволюционный рояль, и на семейных встречах маленький мальчик часто наигрывал гостям незатейливые национальные мелодии. Все хлопали, а мама улыбалась. А потом началась война…

«Извини»

Ч. Ксавьер отпустил руку друга, а тот автоматически почесал предплечье левой руки. Э. Леншерр, возможно, не обратил бы на свой жест внимания, если бы молодой профессор не сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

**.ххх.**

За руль сел Ч. Ксавьер, и, пока он разглядывал карту, Э. Леншерр решил сразу все уточнить.

«Ты сможешь поспать в машине?»

Друг поднял брови.

«При необходимости»

«Я хочу приехать в Нью-Йорк к утру»

«Но ты же…»

«Я справлюсь»

Ч. Ксавьер некоторое время молчал.

«Как знаешь. На Шона Кэссиди Шоу не нацелен. И у нас еще есть время»

Э. Леншерр фыркнул.

«Ты действительно так считаешь?»

Водитель вздохнул и завел мотор.

«В таком случае, поспи хоть сейчас?»

«Нет. Сейчас я хочу подумать»

Весь день было сухо, но пасмурно, а к вечеру пошел моросящий дождик. Местность, впрочем, сильно изменилась по сравнению с предыдущим днем. Вместо фермерских угодий, расположенных на равнинах, и лесных хозяйств в права вступила степная зона – прерии и холмы.

Э. Леншерр вслушивался в тихий скрежет резины работающих дворников по стеклу и думал о том, как подобраться к К. Шмидту. Ч. Ксавьер считал, что помимо телепата шестого уровня, у бывшего нацистского доктора имеется какое-то дополнительное устройство, блокирующее передачу мозговых волн. Скорее всего, в конструкции этого аппарата присутствует свинец***, а значит, при визуальном контакте это не будет проблемой. Возможно даже – орудием убийства. Но телепат…

Весь путь до восточной части штата Пенсильвания Э. Леншерр размышлял о том, как можно защититься от телепатов. И почему Ч. Ксавьер - _Немного укачало. Болит голова. Ты не будешь возражать, если я вздремну?_ - ему соврал.

_Примечания_:

* в качестве ассоциации можно вспомнить «Johnny B Good» Чака Берри в варианте Марти МакФлая из киноленты «Назад в будущее»

** вымышленное название населенного пункта

*** допустим, по аналогии с тем, что свинец задерживает гамма-излучение


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья**

Ч. Ксавьер потянулся, задев левым локтем плечо друга.

«Извини»

«Как поспал?»

Молодой профессор зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, а затем солнечно улыбнулся Э. Леншерру.

«Поспал. Который час? Где мы?»

«Семь. Судя по карте, недалеко от Бервика»

«Почему не разбудил меня раньше?»

На самом деле, Ч. Ксавьер мог бы проснуться значительно раньше. По крайней мере, один раз, ощутив сильный толчок, когда Э. Леншерр останавливал машину, чтобы освободиться от излишков выпитого кофе, и наехал на крупный придорожный камень. Следовало проверить, не повреждена ли машина, поэтому водитель дополнительно включил свет в салоне, а когда покидал кабину, бросил взгляд на спящего друга, чтобы узнать, не потревожил ли его сон.

Когда Ч. Ксавьер спал, его лицо выглядело совсем иначе, чем в часы бодрствования, когда он, как, например, на данный момент, пытливо глядел на своего друга, в ожидании ответа. Ночью молодой профессор был непривычно расслабленным и беззащитным. Никакой нацеленности, сухой логики, хватки, амбиций и лидерского напора. Просто… человек, мутант. А еще - друг, брат – насколько Э. Леншерр понимал значение этих слов. Тот, которого хотелось защищать и уберегать от подводных камней его жизненной позиции. Если бы эти камни были металлическими, то Э. Леншерр мог бы попробовать…

«Ау? О чем задумался?»

У водителя слипались глаза.

«Ни о чем»

«Вижу. Полопавшиеся сосуды и замедленную реакцию. Давай, глуши двигатель, будем меняться»

Вернувшись на сиденье рядом с водительским, на котором можно откинуться и забыться, сбросив силовые защитные контуры, противостоящие усталости затянувшегося бодрствования ради преследования некой цели, Э. Леншерр решил на минуту закрыть глаза – они действительно болели.

И тут же заснул.

**.ххх.**

Ч. Ксавьер был разочарован. Это даже мягко сказано, и не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы почувствовать его возмущение.

«… офис генерального инспектора проводил внеплановую проверку отдела, и, разумеется, нашли какие-то формальные неформальности, как, например, неправомерное использование Церебро под эгидой ЦРУ без аттестационных документов на прибор, отсутствие журнала контроля качества проведенного поиска мутантов, разрешения на присутствие при выполнении засекреченных научных исследований посторонних лиц без оформленного должного уровня допуска и так далее. В виду нарушения регламента проведения лабораторных и прочих исследований проект «Отдел Икс» решили заморозить до выяснения всех обстоятельств несоблюдения нормативных требований. Представляешь? Бумажная волокита, в которой мисс МакТаггерт и Хэнк Маккой сейчас застряли по уши. Еще и слушанье какое-нибудь назначат, чтобы виновных отыскать. Начальника уже отстранили, а мисс МакТаггерт мотается между Ричмондом – Лэнгли*. В общем, по моей просьбе она отправила Рэйвен, мисс Сальвадоре и мистера Муньоза в Уэстчестер. Они будут там завтра, в безопасности от стервозных бюрократов и наших старых знакомых. Надеюсь. А когда сможет вырваться туда сама – неизвестно»

Э. Леншерр подумал о том, что его друг предпочел бы, чтобы в отделе разгребать мусор остался только Х. Маккой.

«Страйкер постарался?»

«Срочная проверка, по срокам предшествующая отчету Страйкера для Шоу? Не похоже на совпадение. Думаю, Шоу намекал ему раньше, что некоторые структурные подразделения разведуправления заслуживают тщательного аудита с целью расформирования. Ну а тот намекнул отцу»

«Перестраховка?»

«Возможно, и желание в темную контролировать деятельность «Отдела Икс». Официальное подчинение кому-либо из Страйкеров связало бы отделу руки. А еще – существует Церебро»

«Шоу про него знает?»

«А вот здесь, думаю, младший Страйкер гнет стопроцентно уже свою линию. Тема мутантов его очень интересует уже некоторое время»

«Тоже паршиво, однако…»

То, что Ч. Ксавьеру, прибыв в Страудсбург, наконец, удалось связаться с М. МакТаггерт - оставило для размышлений гораздо больше вопросов, чем дало ответов относительно текущего положения вещей для разработки дальнейшей стратегии по дезактивации К. Шмидта.

Эмоциональный подъем, вызванный сообщением молодого профессора про близость неприятеля, провоцирующий стремиться быстрей, вперед, куда-нибудь, лишь бы двигаться, уже прошел, остудив накаленное до мягкости железо логики.

Почему он так спешил поскорей добраться до Нью-Йорка, Э. Леншерр не знал. Здравого смысла в этом не было.

**.ххх.**

«Ты когда-нибудь был в океанариуме?»

«Нет»

«Это рай для ихтиологов, детей до двенадцати лет, влюбленных парочек букетно-конфетного периода, а также всех остальных неравнодушных к морской флоре и фауне»

«Намекаешь на нашу фиксацию на допубертатном периоде?»

Ч. Ксавьер в ответ мило улыбнулся.

«Только на то, что Шон Кэссиди пришел сюда не один»

Э. Леншерру океанариум понравился, как и весь полуостров Кони-Айленд. При других стечениях обстоятельств молодой человек был бы не против погулять без обуви по деревянному променаду, посидеть на летней терассе набережного кафе, глядя на бесконечность океанской глади, или же вернуться в центр, посетить концертный зал Карнеги-холл, понаблюдать панораму города с высоты самых высоких строений. Но, помимо всяческих достопримечательностей, Нью-Йорк манил своей разноплановостью, разношерстностью, разнокалиберностью и отсюда - невидимостью, в которой можно было ощутить себя своим даже среди людей.

Ч. Ксавьер, казалось, исколесил добрую часть города, мотивируя это тем, что не мог настроиться на волну мутанта, которого они искали, а Э. Леншерр от нечего делать изучал все особенности Нью-Йорка, которые мог увидеть из окон их автомобиля. Он никогда здесь раньше не был, и профессор, параллельно со своими обязанностями водителя и телепата, немного рассказывал другу о городе.

Про Бронкский зоопарк Э. Леншерр узнал, что это самый большой городской зоопарк в США. Проехав мимо, по Бродвею, они миновали площадь Таймс-сквер и очутились в самом центре Манхэттена. Э. Леншерр увидел потрясающие по своей красоте и величавости небоскребы, в том числе визитную карточку центра города, один из его символов – 102 этажный Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, построенный в 1931 году. Ему понравилась на той же 5-й авеню архитектура собора Святого Патрика и Метрополитен-музея; а также штаб-квартира ООН, «Утюг» и ландшафтный дизайн Центрального парка. Они побывали на Уолл-стрит, в Рокфеллеровском центре, посетили Театральный квартал и Чайна-таун, изобилующий красными красками, мелкими грязными лавчонками и оригинальной архитектурой. Ну и, конечно, как можно было не оценить знаменитую на весь мир Статую Свободы – главную достопримечательность мегаполиса и символ своего названия.

Пообедали молодые люди в заведении «Русская чайная», а через Бруклинский мост друзья проехали на Лонг-Айленд, миновали парк аттракционов и по Сёрф авеню добрались до конечного пункта назначения, а именно - к месту, где намеревались встретить Ш. Кэссиди – Нью-Йоркскому Аквариуму.

Ч. Ксавьер сообщил другу что-то вроде: по мере приближения к источнику мозговых волн он все лучше чувствует Ш. Кэссиди. И, поскольку теперь был уверен, где искать, не задумываясь указал вербовщикам на нужный зал.

У молодого человека были некоторые сомнения насчет того, так ли сложно было вычислить, в каком районе находился мутант, или же друг просто решил показать достопримечательности города, в котором Э. Леншерр всегда хотел побывать. Однако, он так и не успел толком обдумать эти варианты, так как в павильоне с подводными обитателями Красного моря они наконец увидели воочию того, кого искали.

Вопреки предсказаниям молодого профессора, парень рассматривал рыб-бабочек, спрятавшихся куда-то за коралловый риф в глубину аквариума, сам по себе, без подружки. Э. Леншерр не удержался и расплылся в ехидной улыбке, адресованной другу, которая, однако, сразу же потухла, когда выяснилось, что юного мутанта только что отшили. Ч. Ксавьер вернул другу гримасу – на сей раз сложив брови домиком, и молодой человек даже задумался: когда в последний раз они оба пребывали в столь хорошем расположении духа и от души легко и искренне улыбались друг другу.

Что касается способностей мутанта-новобранца, то они молодого человека несколько разочаровали. Летающая стриптизерша, таксист – регулятор экспрессии собственных генов, а теперь вот и неуверенный в себе мистер Летучая Мышь** – все они слишком молодые, неопытные и… Ну да, неразочарованные. У всех троих нет веского стимула: ни жажды мести, которую преследует Э. Леншерр, ни скрытой обиды мисс Р. Даркхолм. Впрочем, они не испытывают и великого заблуждения, за идею которого сражается Ч. Ксавьер, и у них нет мозгов Х. Маккоя, которые просто некуда приложить. Эти дети – гибкий материал для лепки, но пока они всего лишь пешки, которые вряд ли принесут реальную помощь в боевой ситуации и падут первыми, если их не защитить…

**.ххх.**

Ехать в автомобиле с новым членом экипажа на заднем сидении - вместо привычных пакетов с провизией, неаккуратно сброшенной верхней одежды, дорожных сумок и шляп - тоже особого удовольствия не доставляло. Как будто за те два с небольшим дня, что Э. Леншерр с другом успели исколесить несколько штатов, задали какой-то определенный тон и стандарт автомобильным путешествиям в целом. И личное пространство было нарушено. То есть, _их_ тандемное пространство. Впрочем, молодой человек давно научился не обращать внимания на неудобства связанные с бытовыми реалиями жизни.

Другое дело, что Ч. Ксавьер в очередной раз очередному мутанту рассказывал, а точнее – читал лекцию-сказку, про то, что если парень не такой как все – это нормально, таких как они – много, мутанты – это новый виток самоорганизации живых существ на этой планете, которые вскоре вследствие большей приспособляемости, которая приведет к взрывному увеличению численности, перейдут в доминирующую форму существования жизни, при этом понятие «человек» будет выводиться на уровень макроэволюционных процессов и так далее. Юноша задавал наводящие вопросы и, в свою очередь, но с существенно меньшей долей научных подробностей в речи, рассказывал про то, при каких обстоятельствах впервые проявились его способности, как отнеслись к _дару_ его родители, что он чувствовал, осознавая себя отличным от нормальных людей.

Благо, от южной оконечности Бруклина до округа Уэстчестер было не очень далеко. Э. Леншерру уже порядком надоело слушать идеалистический бред про мирное гармоничное сосуществование мутантов и людей, основанное на базисе взаимодоверия, уважения и равных конституционных прав. Государство Солнца***, ни дать ни взять. Молодой человек не переставал удивляться, почему профессору, на данный момент цитировавшему идеи космополитизма Диогена, ставившего человека за высшее благо, нет никакого дела до проблем чернокожих, ведь это была самая что ни есть яркая современная аналогия между нарушением гражданских прав последних и положением мутантов с той лишь разницей, что негры не умели проходить сквозь стены и заниматься телекинезом, а о мутантах никто не знал. Пока. Кто-то из них жил в обществе людей, скрывая свои способности, но были и те, которые слишком выделялись по внешнему признаку – и если они не обладали способностями к мимикрии, то просто прятались, никому не нужные. _Косметические проблемы,_ как молодой профессор называл мутацию мисс Р. Даркхолм, - это из той же области дискриминации, когда индивид оценивается по внешности, а не по внутренним качествам. Черная ли кожа, синяя ли… Синяя, конечно, красивей. И оттеняющие ее огненные волосы. И внимательные янтарные глаза с огромной радужной оболочкой, которая делала взгляд хищным, словно у дикого зверя. Нежная и одновременно сильная, обаятельная и готовая постоять за себя, загадочная мисс Р. Даркхолм. Была бы она года на два постарше…

Ч. Ксавьер вдруг замолк на середине очередной поучительной длинной фразы-риторизма на тему мира, адресованной Ш. Кэссиди, и сердито посмотрел на друга. Что, опять мысли читал?

Э. Леншерр воспользовался приторной многозубой улыбкой из арсенала «Держу лицо» под номером три: _Вали вон из моей головы!_

Друг в ответ покачал своей, изобразив мимикой печаль, и молодой человек услышал про себя его голос.

_«Эрик, ты слишком интенсивно думаешь»_

До родового поместья профессора путники добрались к вечеру.

**.ххх.**

Ч. Ксавьер долго тихо беседовал с экономкой, и из распоряжений молодого профессора Э. Леншерр уловил, что хозяин планирует поселить всех мутантов, которые прибыли сегодня, и тех, кто появится завтра, на третьем этаже.

Холл был огромен, и Ш. Кэссиди вертел головой туда-сюда с восхищенным взглядом и раскрытым ртом, а Э. Леншерр словил себя на том, что, должно быть, выглядит со стороны ничуть не лучше. Особняк был старинным и попросту роскошным, а реагировать на дворец можно было только так.

Счастливое, незамутненное голодом, холодом, утратами и пытками войны детство и отрочество Ч. Ксавьера прошло именно здесь. И именно такой молодой человек и представлял себе тайную обитель профессора, когда тот рассказывал, что у него есть родовое гнездо: толстые защитные стены, изобилие барокко и полный отрыв от современного многоэтажного железо-стекло-пластика, каким видел свой идеальный дом Э. Леншерр.

**.ххх.**

«Как тебе нравится комната?»

Ч. Ксавьер, пользуясь положением хозяина, а также несоблюдением некоторых общераспространенных правил этикета, в некоторых случаях по неизвестной причине свойственным молодому профессору, вошел к Э. Леншерру без стука. Он был одет в светлый кардиган с закатанными рукавами и брюки свободного покроя.

«Неплохой вид из окна. Красивые картины. Но кровать непривычно большая»

Перед появлением друга молодой человек как раз присел на постель с намерением и самому переодеться в спортивный костюм, только спальный вариант.

«Как знать. Это двуспальная кровать, подразумевающая некоторые возможности и причуды бытия»

«В любом случае, я собираюсь здесь ночевать один»

То, что Э. Леншерр имел виды на мисс Р. Даркхолм, Ч. Ксавьер, разумеется, знал, но молодой человек не спешил озвучивать это вслух.

«Жаль, что Хэнк Маккой не смог присоединиться к тем мутантам, которые приедут завтра утром. Рэйвен будет скучать»

Э. Леншерр понял что, похоже, друг был в настроении поцарапать, но он слишком устал для того, чтобы реагировать на очередные подначки Ч. Ксавьера.

«Так же, как и жаль, что не приедет Мойра МакТаггерт»

Молодой профессор скривился, присаживаясь на скрипучее кожаное кресло, расположенное возле трюмо. Его, похоже, задело больше. Что же, кви про кво.

«В любом случае, я зашел напомнить о другом. Насчет обустройства. Если возникнут какие-либо вопросы - обращайся ко мне либо к домработницам. Их комната находится в конце коридора направо, а моя – через одну налево. Все остальное миссис Тайлер перед ужином уже, вроде как, вам с Шоном рассказала. На втором этаже в правом крыле, если смотреть на центральную лестницу, находится библиотека. Если есть желание, могу предложить свою компанию для игры в шахматы, го, карты или маджонг. Боюсь, для гольфа или крокета сегодня уже слишком темно. Или бренди и кубинские сигары?»

«Извини, друг, но, боюсь, сегодня я не в форме. Хочу лечь пораньше»

«Ну да, понимаю, ты извини… В таком случае, пойду выясню, не требуется ли чего нашему новому другу, а затем прогуляюсь по территории поместья – давно здесь не был. А тебе желаю доброй ночи»

Ч. Ксавьер, исполнившись решимости, звучно хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам, рывком поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу из спальни. Э. Леншерру вдруг захотелось задержать его, заблокировав щеколду, и что-то сказать другу помимо пожелания приятных снов. Например, что у него тоже красивые руки… Но не это, так не говорят.

Но поскольку молодой человек так и не придумал ничего другого, и наваждение прошло, он встал с постели и проводил друга к двери.

«Доброй ночи»

Чтобы заодно погасить все освещающие помещение торшеры, кроме ночника.

_Примечания:_

* имеется в виду: между штаб-квартирой ЦРУ и «Отделом Икс»

** аналогия с тем, что эти животные используют эхолокацию

*** придуманное Т. Мором государство, существующее на острове Утопия


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая**

Солнечных лучей, пробивавшихся через тяжелые бархатные портьеры было недостаточно, чтобы Э. Леншерр, который почти не спал двое суток, проснулся в двадцать минут девятого утра. Решающим фактором в его пробуждении послужил звучный гудок автомобильного клаксона.

Молодой человек, натянув на плечи халат, так как дрова в камине уже выгорели, и к утру основательно похолодало, подошел к окну и увидел на подъездной дорожке знакомый Мерседес-Бенц. Ч. Ксавьер махал ему рукой, а новоприбывшие мутанты вытаскивали из машины сумки и чемоданы.

«Спускайся вниз! Они приехали!»

Утром, как Ч. Ксавьер и говорил. И профессор уже успел привезти их с вокзала.

Э. Леншерр поспешил переодеться в свою любимую, потому что удобную, одежду – водолазку и черные брюки, и спустился на первый этаж.

Встреча с новичками походила на шумное скопление людей на базаре или же вокзальную беготню. Обслуживающий персонал, новоприбывшие и вчерашние старожилы столпились в холле, и каждый, кроме Э. Леншерра, хотел что-то кому-то сказать. Когда первая эмоциональная волна наконец схлынула, молодой профессор познакомил новоприбывших с Ш. Кэссиди, глаза которого просто светились от радости встречи с очередными себе подобными, а потом занялся вместе с мисс Р. Даркхолм и экономкой обсуждением организаторских вопросов.

С мисс Р. Даркхолм Э. Леншерр не успел толком даже поздороваться, и, не зная, куда себя деть дальше, так как особо не привык находиться в дружелюбных отношениях с компаниями больше одного человека и не любил мешаться под ногами, отправился на кухню. Там он приготовил сам себе чашку растворимого кофе и вышел на терассу у служебного входа в особняк.

Кофе был черный, горький и терпкий, а горячий настолько, что при глотании обжигал язык и гортань – именно такой, какой Э. Леншерру и нравился. Но он не спешил допивать грубый напиток, грея руки об остывающую чашку и рассматривая дизайн аллеи и палисадника, оформленных аккуратно подстриженными разными сортами хвойных растений.

«Вот ты где»

Э. Леншерр почувствовал, что его мягко приобняли за плечи, и только тогда осознал, насколько сильно успел замерзнуть. Сколько же он здесь успел простоять? Все же, осень и умеренные широты - это не то же самое, что осень и тропики. Судя по ощущениям, было около 46-48 градусов*, и дул осенне-бодрящий ветер.

Его дрожь, очевидно, передалась другу. Ч. Ксавьер размашисто похлопал молодого человека по спине. Сам он до сих пор не снял пальто.

«Чего гуляешь раздетый?»

«Как ты меня нашел?»

«Я всегда тебя чувствую. Помнишь?»

Друг, улыбаясь, приложил указательный палец к своему виску, затем к виску друга. Э. Леншерру вдруг стало интересно.

«Даже во сне?»

Молодой профессор подошел на шаг ближе и стал рядом с другом, опершись предплечьями о широкие перила терассы, переметнув от него взгляд на заросли можжевельника.

«Во сне моя мозговая активность, как и у обычных людей и большинства мутантов, переходит в состояние тета и дельта волн. Я вижу сны. Когда же я бодрствую, мой мозг способен ловить электромагнитное излучение частотой около 170 ГГц. Это миллиметровый диапазон радиоволн, которые распространяют чужие мысли, неосознанно для их создателей, а у меня в голове настроен дешифратор. Но они существуют везде и всюду, подобно фоновому реликтовому излучению, которое в настоящее время хотят подтвердить радиоастрономы**»

«То есть мы все фоним, а ты пытаешься разобрать в общей какофонии нужные ноты?»

«Что-то вроде этого… Не всегда получается уяснить, в какой стороне искать, или выделить нужный канал передачи. Чаще всего даже желаемые образы, на которые настраиваешься десятки минут, тратя массу энергетических ресурсов, остаются блеклыми и неконкретными. Бывают и погрешности. Но, как правило, близких людей я чувствую хорошо. Или сильные эмоции любой природы»

Неожиданная разговорчивость Ч. Ксавьера на тему собственной мутации показалась Э. Леншерру весьма забавной. Пользуясь моментом, он поспешил задать еще несколько вопросов, пока друг не переменился в открытости настроения.

«А Эмма Фрост? Она такая же, как и ты?»

«Не совсем. Если я – приемщик, то она – отражатель. Общий результат примерно один и тот же, только техника исполнения прямо противоположная»

Следующий вопрос молодой человек постарался спросить тихо и как бы между прочим, чтобы не обидеть скрытую гордость друга.

«Она сильней тебя?»

«Ей не приходится тратить силы на установку барьеров, ведь ее алмазы – лучшая и крепчайшая защита, которую можно себе представить, а я вынужден постоянно поддерживать крепость неприступной, подхватывая собственные улетающие в пространство мысли и сплетая их в стойкий клейкий кокон. Фигурально выражаясь»

«А что насчет средства, которым пользуется Шмидт в отсутствие своего телепата?»

«Блокатор? Не знаю. Должно быть, то, что не пускает его мысли в общее информационное поле. Какой-то особый сплав»

«Вроде дюралюминия, победита, сплавов титана?»

«Говорю же, не знаю… Эй!»

Ч. Ксавьер снова развернулся к Э. Леншерру, и у него было озабоченное выражение лица.

«Ты уже весь синий. Пошли в дом! К десяти будет подан завтрак»

По правде говоря, молодой человек чувствовал, что его пальцы скоро начнут примерзать к давно остывшей чашке, но если он и не имел навыка манипулирования собственной лимбической системой для перенаправления чувства боли на удовольствие, то, по крайней мере, умел спокойно с ней сосуществовать.

Улыбка номер два уголками рта: _Все в порядке!_

Ч. Ксавьер, покачав головой, дернул его за рукав водолазки, утаскивая в тепло прогретого электричеством и по старинке особняка.

**.ххх.**

После завтрака все мутанты собрались в одном из просторных помещений на втором этаже, которое Ч. Ксавьер назвал кабинетом, а Э. Леншерр скорей нарек бы конференц-залом. Там находились длинный овальный деревянный стол, окруженный десятком кресел, стеллажи с книгами, несколько глобусов и большая доска для рисования. После того как все шестеро расселись по местам в произвольном порядке, молодой профессор, возложив на себя функции главы собрания, вкратце повторил всем присутствующим смысл создания «Отдела Икс», основные направления работы и перспективы, идейную канву, и за что выступают оппоненты, которых следует остановить. Молодые мутанты восприняли информацию с определенной долей азарта, очевидно, расценивая все происходящее с ними захватывающим сюжетом комикса. Даже мисс Р. Даркхолм часто отвлекалась на перешучивания с Ш. Кэссиди, которого все новоприбывшие посчитали обаятельным парнем и сразу же приняли в компанию, в то время как Ч. Ксавьер рассказывал о психологическом портрете и физических возможностях К. Шмидта.

Э. Леншерр скривился: все они дети, еще такие дети... В их возрасте он уже успел пройти реабилитационный курс в психиатрической больнице, сбежать из приюта, выиграть в суде несколько дел о компенсации материального ущерба, выучить французский и испанский, разобраться в истории, биологии и праве, поменять несколько стран проживания и убить нескольких фрицев. Только вот относительно спокойное пользование своим даром пришло позже, гораздо позже…

«Эрик, ты хочешь что-нибудь добавить?»

Друг прервал цепочку его воспоминаний, и Э. Леншерр заметил, что все остальные смотрят на контролера магнетизма в ожидании. Какой-нибудь приключенческой истории про подвиги доблестного супергероя, противостоящего коварному злодею. И аж никак не про боль и гнев, которые сплетались в энергию, передающуюся на безразличный к чувствам живых существ металл.

Молодой человек, до этого откинувшийся на спинку кресла, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о стол, и сплел пальцы.

«Думаю, вам всем следует знать, что всякий контакт с Клаусом Шмидтом может быть крайне опасен, потому что любое ваше действие может обратиться в противодействие против вас же. Ближний это или дальний бой, без разницы. Речь идет о любом виде энергии – кинетическая, тепловая, электрика, воздействие радиации и так далее. Ее поглощение, к тому же, не позволяет ему стареть»

«Как ты считаешь, является ли возможным остановить Шоу?»

«То есть убить? Всех нас можно ликвидировать, тем или иным образом, несмотря на то, что многие считают себя неуязвимыми»

Другие мутанты, до этого вертевшиеся на своих местах, демонстрирующие из-под тишка друг другу свои способности, враз посерьезнели и внимательно прислушались к словам выступающего. Э. Леншерр был рад, что его воспитательский метод работал лучше, чем профессорский. Если сразу не запугать, поставить перед фактом – дело не пойдет.

«Я не имел в виду уничтожить»

Молодой человек почувствовал, что деревенеет.

«Тогда поймать, чтобы сдать в полицию? Чарльз, я тебя прошу. _Херр Доктор_ был одной из самых влиятельных темных лошадок в НСДАП, продвигая в Рейх свои идеи, убивая неугодных политиков собственными сверхспособностями и миллионы людей чужими руками. Во избежание Нюрнбергского процесса он уничтожил всех тех, кто мог его выдать, и затаился на некоторое время, подбирая себе толковых помощников для очередного этапа масштабных операций против человечества, так как, после знакомства со мной и некоторыми другими мутантами, быстро смекнул, что таких как мы - много, и дети атома могут стать доминантной расой, если приложить немного усилий с его стороны. Он имеет некоторое отношение к конфликту между Южной и Северной Кореей, Индокитайской войне и дальнейших конфликтов с Вьетнамом, Суэцкому кризису. Это только то, что я достоверно смог про него узнать, а еще неизвестно, чем он занимался до того, как стал помощником Геринга. Главное на теперешний момент: совершенно ясно, что он собирается забросать яблоками раздора весь мир, провоцируя развитие конфликтов во всех уголках планеты. Это словно множественные точечные мутации, которые в конечном счете приведут к гибели организма, или его адаптации. К гибели людей и адаптации мутантов. Поэтому очевидна и очередная цель Шмидта – усугубить конфликт двух сверхдержав, у которых самый большой в мире запас ядерного оружия. И если все пойдет по его плану, то раса мутантов во главе со Шмидтом будет править миром, а выжившие люди закончат свои дни в концентрационных лагерях, как и…»

Э. Леншерр остановился, чтобы перевести дух. В глазах немного пощипывало.

Все молчали, даже Ч. Ксавьер. А. Муньоз грыз ногти, Ш. Кэссиди разглядывал узор на паркете из красного дерева, Э. Сальвадоре наматывала прядь волос на палец. Только мисс Р. Даркхолм не отвернулась от Э. Леншерра и его слов. Она даже преобразилась в свой натуральный облик, похоже, не замечая этого. Молодой человек подумал, что это из-за того, что она, возможно, занервничала и растеряла концентрацию.

Он перевел взгляд на друга.

«Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что Клауса Шмидта нужно только остановить?»

«Мы должны попробовать. Убийство – никогда не было выходом»

Э. Леншерр встал с места.

«Полюбовное выяснение отношений - не выход. Впрочем, пробуйте… А моя лекция закончена. Прошу меня извинить»

Дверь была дубовой, но ручка оказалась отлитой из латуни. Дверь открылась сама, выпуская из помещения наружу молодого человека, которому за последние десять минут стало слишком душно в кругу себе подобных, и захлопнулась за ним. Относительно негромко.

**.ххх.**

Э. Леншерр собрал сумку быстро. Самое главное – фальшивые документы, копия досье на К. Шмидта, деньги, ножи и пистолет с запасными патронами.

Когда в дверь постучали, молодой человек даже хмыкнул с досады. Похоже, что Ч. Ксавьер снова собирался доставать его своей моралью. Нужно было давно все это дело бросить. С самого начала было понятно, что профессор _никогда_ его не поймет.

Но это был не его друг. В комнату зашла мисс Р. Даркхолм, которая снова была в образе приветливой простушки блондинки. Девушка, после просьбы войти и утвердительного кивка, подошла к Э. Леншерру и… обняла его. Просто обняла, сплетя пальцы у молодого человека за спиной и положив голову ему на плечо, прижалась к нему, не говоря ни слова.

И так они простояли несколько минут. Молодой человек почувствовал, что снежный комок в горле, который накапливался с каждым новым конфликтом, отдаляющим его от друга, на вкус не так холоден и противен, если его немного согреть иным теплом. Неожиданно для себя он почувствовал, что постепенно успокаивается. Огонь в камине тихо потрескивал, а ее сердце ритмично билось почти в такт с его центральным органом кровеносной системы.

Затем, когда объятие закончилось, мисс Р. Даркхолм тихо, почти шепотом попросила Э. Леншерра не уходить от них.

И он остался. А она осталась вместе с ним.

**.ххх.**

Молодого профессора Э. Леншерр не видел до ужина. Мисс Р. Даркхолм сказала, что Ч. Ксавьер собирался еще раз посмотреть на способности юных мутантов и потренировать их, и все вместе отправились на поле для гольфа. Впрочем, после обеда пошел дождь и, похоже, мутанты продолжили занятия где-то в доме.

В этом был смысл. Тренироваться с целью стать лучше, чтобы иметь больше возможностей ответить на удар или нанести его первым. При любом другом раскладе Э. Леншерр с радостью бы к ним присоединился, но он не желал прервать общение с мисс Р. Даркхолм и отпускать ее надолго, а вот видеть Ч. Ксавьера в этот день ему больше не хотелось. На общем ужине друзья не общались.

**.ххх.**

Вес около 5,3 унций, плюс серебряная цепочка 0,6 унций. Округлой формы. Пружина, заводная головка с кольцом, а также подобной формы кнопка; колебательная система, стрелки... Часы? Да нет.

«Заходи, Чарльз»

«Тренируешься заниматься телепатией?»

«Нет, всего лишь чищу кольт. А у тебя секундомер, в левом кармане брюк»

Ч. Ксавьер, хмыкнув, вытащив из кармана брюк угаданный Э. Леншерром прибор, подбросил его вверх на ладони и засунул обратно.

«Вечерняя пробежка»

«Мисс Даркхолм говорила, что ты сегодня тренировал новичков?»

«Да»

«Успешно?»

«Пока не очень. Мы работали над контролем их способностей. Завтра продолжим»

«Говоря о контроле. Я тоже не прочь потренироваться. Не согласишься ли ты мне помочь?»

Друг подошел ближе. Э. Леншерр сидел в полуразвернутом к двери кресле у камина, заложив нога на ногу, и протянул ему револьвер. Раз уж Ч. Ксавьер решил заглянуть на огонек, то сегодня молодой человек был не прочь поиграть.

«Стреляй»

Ч. Ксавьер оружие не взял и сделал вид, что удивился.

«Будет слишком шумно»

«Ладно, понял. А нет ли в доме места, где нас не услышат?»

В итоге, противорадиационный бункер, в который они спустились по скрытому в стене главного коридора тайному проходу, Э. Леншерру сразу понравился: просторно, ничего лишнего, никого лишнего. Молодой человек подумал о том, что, должно быть, именно здесь, дабы не привлекать внимание обслуживающего персонала, профессор и тренировал сегодня других мутантов.

Э. Леншерр обошел все помещение и отметил на свинцовой обшивке и огнеупорном покрытии стен свежие выбоины, а в нескольких местах поврежденную электропроводку. Не все лампы горели, но освещения было предостаточно, чтобы улавливать все оттенки эмоций на лице друга. Те, что тот был склонен показать.

«Что ты хочешь сделать?»

«Я же тебе уже говорил – стреляй»

Э. Леншерр подошел к другу, который стоял посредине помещения, небрежно засунув руки в карманы. Молодой человек с выражением лица _Ну и?_ заставил Ч. Ксавьера вытянуть руки вперед и вложил в них пистолет. Пальцы друга были прохладными, но, разумеется, не холодней чем металл.

«В тебя?»

«Да. Давай в упор»

Поскольку Ч. Ксавьер так и не сдвинулся с места, Э. Леншерр поднял руки друга и разом поднес дуло себе ко лбу.

«Стреляй, я готов!»

Друг, казалось, колеблясь, снял кольт с предохранителя. Молодой человек закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался. Э. Леншерр был уверен в том, что у него получится, хотя до настоящего момента самое близкое расстояние, с которого он пытался остановить пулю, равнялось двум с половиной футам, когда он сам себе стрелял в ступню. 570 плюс-минус миль в час – не критично.

Но ощущение прикосновения кружка металла к коже вдруг исчезло.

«Извини, я не буду. _Так_ - не могу»

Молодой человек почувствовал, что слегка укрощенная и смягченная ярость, которая бурлила в нем утром, когда Ч. Ксавьер в очередной раз отказался признать, что мягкий подход не решит проблему, снова начинает запускать свои железные когти прямо в сердце Э. Леншерра, отравляя аорту и сосуды, по которым стремится кровь, горечью разочарования.

«Ты меня не убьешь, и ты это знаешь. Почему же не можешь выстрелить?»

«Я не вижу в этом смысла. Тренировка – это активное обучение, направленное на развитие умений и навыков, самораскрытие, развитие, но не топтание на месте»

«Хорошо, давай так. Я отойду на два шага, а ты стреляй всю обойму. Серией или вразрядку. Лучше серией. Но последнюю пулю ты выстрелишь в упор»

_Ну же, давай сделаем это!_ - Э. Леншерр сцепил зубы.

Ч. Ксавьер пожал плечами. Он прицелился, когда друг отошел на указанное расстояние и развел руки в стороны, изображая из себя живую мишень для метателя ножей. И почти сразу начал стрелять.

Первая пошла в левое плечо. Отразил. Возможные повреждения – двуглавая мышца, максимум – плюс плечевая артерия и локтевой нерв. Угрозы для жизни не представляла.

Вторая – в правую голень. Отразил. Возможные повреждения - икроножная мышца. Угрозы для жизни не представляла.

Третья – мимо: на два дюйма от мизинца правой руки. Возможные последствия – ампутация. Угрозы для жизни не представляла.

Четвертая – мочка правого уха. Отразил. На два дюйма левей – был бы поврежден височно-нижнечелюстной сустав. Угрозы для жизни не представляла.

Пятая, шестая - подряд – левое бедро, латеральная часть. Отразил. При попадании был бы поврежден квадрицепс, но до крупных кровеносных артерий слишком далеко. Угрозы для жизни не представляла.

Седьмая – в голову.

Да, наконец седьмая…

Ч. Ксавьер подошел сам и наставил пистолет к виску Э. Леншерра, не касаясь кожи. Последний невольно улыбнулся – молодой профессор помнил о том, что дуло было разгоряченным и могло обжечь. Но неужели Ч. Ксавьер не понимал, что его друг в состоянии и с этим справиться?

Э. Леншерр был на взводе: _Скорей, стреляй, давай же!_ _Я готов, готов, готов, готов, готов!_

И он чувствовал, как движется курок - каждую точку***… ударник бьет по капсулю… энергия газа сообщается пуле… она попадает из патронника в ствол и вылетает наружу, а затвор двигается назад и извлекает гильзу… 45-калиберная пуля движется несколько сантиметров по выбранной траектории - в намерении продырявить черепную коробку, под которой спрятано ценное серое вещество…

Однако…

Когда все было сделано так, как Э. Леншерр этого хотел - выстрела не последовало. Пустой щелчок, хотя обойма была полностью заряжена, он проверял.

Молодой человек разочарованно уставился на друга, который поспешил вернуть ему пистолет.

«Почему?»

«Я же тебе говорил, что не буду стрелять в упор»

«Но как?»

Э. Леншерр, возможно, впервые в жизни был сбит с толку. Хотя, нет. Впервые это случилось, когда Ч. Ксавьер не позволил ему утонуть, преследуя субмарину.

Друг кивнул на ближайшую стенку, в цементном растворе между кирпичами которой на высоте около фута от пола застряла пуля.

«То, что произошло в реальности, ты не заметил»

«Зачем ты это сделал?»

Э. Леншерр сжал крепче кулак с пистолетом. Молодой профессор должен был понять, что может последовать за этим, учитывая эмоциональное состояние друга, но он все так же невозмутимо стоял рядом.

По вискам молодого человека текла испарина, и Ч. Ксавьер, порывшись в кармане жилетки, достал платок, протягивая его другу.

«Ты захотел потренироваться, и я тоже. Неплохая получилась разминка, как считаешь?»

Молодой человек несколько раз моргнул, усваивая сказанное, и автоматически взял кусочек накрахмаленной ткани.

«Убери, пожалуйста, использованные пули и гильзы. Не хочу, чтобы молодежь завтра их нашла. Свет выключишь на щитке, который расположен при входе в бункер. И еще…»

Э. Леншерр был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что Ч. Ксавьер сказал после, покидая помещение.

«… я рад, что ты решил остаться, какая бы ни была для этого причина. Позже потренируемся еще. И я рад за вас»

_Примечания:_

* по шкале Фаренгейта. Это около 8-9 градусов Цельсия

** экспериментально существование космического микроволнового фонового излучения было подтверждено в 1965 году

*** в английской системе мер 1 точка (пункт, пойнт) = 1/72 дюйма


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая**

Э. Леншерр не просил мисс Р. Даркхолм остаться на ночь – она пришла сама. Он попросил ее о другом – быть с ним самой собой, и хотя она, вне всякого сомнения, была удивлена, выполнила его просьбу.

Молодому человеку нравились ее ржавого цвета волосы, плавные линии тела, обрамленного мелкими и крупными чешуйками – видоизмененным роговым слоем эпидермиса - на бедрах, груди, плечах... Они, словно защитные костяные пластинки рыб или хитиновый экзоскелет членистоногих, покрывали большую часть кожи, но на ощупь казались мягкими и податливыми, позволяя добраться до внутренней сути тому, кто хотел понять загадку этой девушки.

А ведь мисс Р. Даркхолм была единственным человеком ли, мутантом ли - живым существом, которое было способно _понять_ его. С полувзгляда, полуслова, полудвижения, хотя была много, много моложе и не имела и близко такого жизненного опыта, через который прошел он. Но эта девушка, вне всякого сомнения, умела чувствовать, проникать в суть, и в ее хрупком теле тоже была боль… другая боль, но в этом связующем звене они с ней были равны и близки по духу. Он понял это по ее глазам, едва только увидел впервые, в «Отделе Икс», едва они успели обмолвиться несколькими словами. Она была не такой, как все, не только внешне. Красота не имела значения. Ее общество отвлекало его от угрюмых мыслей, и в то же время он мог с ней свободно говорить и о Пятнадцатой поправке, и о Дюссельдорфе, и это вызывало странные чувства. Словно их двоих связывала тонкая нить, которая тянулась откуда-то из груди. И это не имело никакого отношения к металлу, а ведь раньше, сколько Э. Леншерр мог себя помнить, все, что было в его жизни чувственного и эмоционального, было связано только с преображением простых химических веществ или сплавов, обладавших высокой прочностью, ковкостью, хорошей тепло- и электропроводностью.

Молодой человек знал, что она сотворит ему добро.

И, проснувшись утром в ее объятиях, он чувствовал эту теплоту. Их общий душевный покой, пускай только их личный, и на некоторое незначительное время. Но это затишье стимулировало возродиться к чему-то другому, возможно даже - к новой жизни. _Другому_ тому в его истории бытия. Не к той жизни, что у него украли, и которую он почти не помнил, она казалась мифом – это было невозможно; не к той, у которой был порядковый номер 214782 - это он уже пережил; и не к той, которая была посвящена мести. Собственно, Э. Леншерр верил в то, что последняя глава этой книги наконец близится к логическому завершению.

Мисс Р. Даркхолм, когда он подозвал к кровати столик с чайными принадлежностями и нагрел напиток с помощью железного подстаканника, положила ладонь на его лицо – ее подушечки пальцев, начав у основания лба, провели параллельные линии до подбородка. Глаза молодого человека были закрыты, но ему показалось, что этим жестом она сняла с него невидимую маску, а мисс Р. Даркхолм, в ответ на вопрос, кого она видит перед собой, улыбнувшись, назвала его мистер Магнито.

**.ххх.**

На завтрак в столовую они спустились вдвоем. Пришли последними – четверо других мутантов уже сидели за столом, и прислуга разливала утренний кофе. Кроме того, пахло корицей, ванилью и недомолвками.

Ч. Ксавьер учтиво и церемонно-холодно поздоровался, а мисс Р. Даркхолм едва кивнула названному брату в ответ. Молодой человек знал, что у них вечером состоялся серьезный разговор, и теперь ей нелегко, но ничем не мог помочь. Это было ее решение.

Остальные мутанты, казалось, не заметили возникшего с появлением Э. Леншерра и мисс Р. Даркхолм напряжения и продолжали, как ни в чем ни бывало, свою трапезу. А после завтрака Ч. Ксавьер пригласил всех переодеться в спортивную форму, чтобы принять участие в командной тренировке.

**.ххх.**

Тренировочная площадка, до которой мутанты доехали на двух гольф-карах, представляла собой функциональный участок земли площадью около восьми акров. Впрочем, на стандартное простое «поле для гольфа» на девять лунок, упомянутое ранее мисс Р. Даркхолм, местность была похожа в самом отдаленном приближении. Куда ни кинь взгляд – помимо небольших искусственных водоемов, оврагов, песчаных бункеров, густого кустарника и раскидистых средиземноморских сосен, характерных для классического ландшафтного дизайна подобных мест – здесь были расположены различные дополнительные препятствия, как то: лабиринт из турникетов, шведские стенки, канава с грязью, грубым шрамом пересекавшая все поле. Фэрвей* на многих участках был безбожно перекопан, а на почву навалены какие-то баррикады из стройматериалов или дровяные поленницы. Мисс Р. Даркхолм, заметив растерянность молодого человека, объяснила, что на земельном участке, принадлежащем Ксавьерам, существует и другое поле для гольфа, но до него чуть дальше ехать, а это место брат распорядился переоборудовать под тренировочный полигон еще до того, как было решено начать по стране поиски мутантов, но название сохранилось.

Ч. Ксавьер разбил всех присутствующих на две группы. В первую вошел он сам, мисс Р. Даркхолм и Ш. Кэссиди. Во вторую автоматически попали Э. Леншерр, А. Муньоз, и Э. Сальвадоре.

Задачей групп было разработать тактику для того, чтобы не дать другой команде добраться до противоположной части поля и установить там первыми – на крыше хозяйственной пристройки - флаг своей команды.

Первой группе достался синий флаг, второй – красный. Участники команды Э. Леншерра, не сговариваясь, вручили ему - как старшему и по умолчанию более опытному - символ первенства, и он усмехнулся, когда подтвердились его догадки о том, что молодой профессор займет лидерскую позицию у своих.

Ч. Ксавьер на уточняющие вопросы участников игры отвечал, что следует не только использовать свои способности в разумных пределах, никого не ранить и самому себе не причинить вреда, но и придумать самый оптимальный способ обойти противника, ведь шансы у обеих групп были приблизительно равные.

Капитан Красных прикинул. Если сравнивать способности, то, теоретически, у мисс Р. Даркхолм было больше возможности справиться с многообразным А. Муньозом из его команды, а у Э. Сальвадоре - с их новым знакомым, который, как оказалось, с помощью особых звуковых волн и некоторого дополнительного специального приспособления на спине тоже был способен летать. Пока молодой профессор что-то объяснял Ш. Кэссиди, мисс Р. Даркхолм отошла от своих и шепнула Э. Леншерру, что ее брат вчера почти все время посвятил тренировке летательных навыков Ш. Кэссиди и остался доволен. Вот как, значит доволен?..

_Как успехи? - Пока не очень._

Э. Леншерр понял, что противостоять Ч. Ксавьеру, хотя пределы их способностей не имели ничего общего, придется ему самому.

**.ххх.**

Молодой профессор дал группам пять минут на утверждение плана действий. Команда Э. Леншерра сошлась на следующем.

Самый быстрый и эффективный способ доставить флаг на указанное место – по воздуху. Следовательно, после оглашения старта капитан передаст флаг Э. Сальвадоре, а А. Муньоз будет прикрывать ее с земли. Ш. Кэссиди вряд ли будет использовать способности своих голосовых связок для оглушения противника – скорее всего, он тоже получит флаг. Самый же опасный оппонент для них – это молодой профессор, так как он, не сделав ни шага, может обездвижить всех троих, и игра будет проиграна еще на самом старте. Поэтому задачей Э. Леншерра является отвлечь внимание Ч. Ксавьера и не дать ему возможности использовать свои навыки на полную силу.

Только как это сделать?

Молодой человек оглянулся вокруг. Перекладины турникетов, как ближайший источник металла, для этой цели как раз бы подошли, единственная проблема заключалась во времени. Вчера Ч. Ксавьер успел ему доказать, что скорость мысли телепата не уступает реакции друга, поэтому единственной форой в данном случае могла послужить секундная задержка, которая будет связана с тем, что профессор даст сигнал для старта. Но расплавка железных брусьев - тоже не микросекундное дело…

«Ну как, все готовы? Эрик?»

«Да, Чарльз, мы готовы»

Команды расположились на расстоянии около четырех с половиной футов друг от друга.

Капитан Красных напрягся: _Не пропустить момент, не пропустить…_

Наконец, глушащий звук хлопушки распространился вокруг и не успел повториться эхом где-то далеко, в районе лесополосы, как в воздух поднялись трое.

Как Э. Леншерр и ожидал, Ш. Кэссиди, получивший свой синий флаг, неуклюже взлетел и устремился было к конечному пункту назначения, но Э. Сальвадоре бросилась ему наперехват. Капитан Красных был рад, что мисс Р. Даркхолм, хотя и не была в его команде, послушалась совета не тратить энергию на маскарад и приняла свой естественный облик, и вместе с А. Муньозом устремилась преодолевать полосу препятствий.

Третьим, кто поднялся в воздух, но уже не по собственной воле, был молодой профессор.

Расплавленный оживший металл обвился спиральными змейками вокруг его плечей и торса, приподняв молодого профессора в воздух на 22 фута. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы создать угрозу поломать как минимум ноги. Если Ч. Ксавьер решит воспользоваться своими способностями, чтобы обездвижить Э. Леншерра или внушить ему какую-то иллюзию, то контроль над металлом будет потерян, и профессор неизбежно упадет. Что касается остальных, то даже если телепат «посадит» на землю Э. Сальвадоре, то А. Муньоз будет недоступен для его влияния – метаморф успел заблаговременно превратить свой орган высшей нервной деятельности в мозг обученной овчарки, контролировать который Ч. Ксавьер не сможет. И остается дело за малым - Э. Леншерр поможет «юному Дарвину» избавиться от конкурентов, ведь просматриваемая территория в 400 ярдов не являлась проблемой для ведомого движения металла.

_«Неплохо»_

Отчетливый голос Ч. Ксавьера раздался в ушах Э. Леншерра, и последний, задрав голову вверх, перевел внимание с виражей летящих к своей цели мутантов на распятого в воздухе профессора. А после этого резко началась головная боль.

_«А теперь верни меня на землю»_

Капитану Красных казалось, что его виски сдавливают невидимые руки. Сильней, еще сильней, но пока - терпимо. Он, стиснув зубы, решил отвечать оппоненту таким же образом, про себя. Выражения лица молодого профессора он не видел – в отличие от предыдущего, день был солнечным и относительно теплым.  
><em><br>«Ты же упадешь»_

_«Поэтому и прошу спустить»_

Казалось, Ч. Ксавьер смеялся.

_«Нет»_

Колени почему-то стремились подогнуться, и Э. Леншерр был вынужден приложить дополнительные физические усилия, чтобы не присесть на землю.

_«Ты ведь все равно не сможешь помочь Энджел. Вы проигрываете»_

Молодой человек, не забывая контролировать оковы капитана Синих, быстро метнул взгляд на поле. Дерьмо! Ш. Кэссиди каким-то образом сумел перехватить у Э. Сальвадоре знамя, и до конечного пункта назначения ему оставалось всего чуть больше двухсот ярдов. Девушки в воздухе не было видно – очевидно, Ч. Ксавьер поступил именно так, как Э. Леншерр и предполагал.

А тиски, давящие на виски, тем временем, сжимались все больше. Молодой человек, превозмогая приступ мигрени, которая усилилась до такой степени, что мешала сфокусироваться на элементарном, в конце концов оторвал кусок железной перемычки какой-то неизвестного предназначения конструкции, расположенной невдалеке от места, где пролетал мутант-оппонент, затем слепил из него плоскую ленту и отправил вдогонку Ш. Кэссиди. Лента извивалась и корежилась, но не хотела лететь по заданной траектории, как Э. Леншерр не старался. Он терял контроль очень быстро. И, по большему счету, из-за того, что сильно разозлился.

_«Опускай»_

_«Ни за что, отстань»_

_«Вспомни, что я тебе говорил. Успокой свой мозг, Эрик»_

Вся эта ситуация - удерживать профессора в заданном положении и четко руководить металлом на расстоянии - казалась чем-то похожей на обстоятельства, сложившиеся несколько дней назад, когда молодой человек пытался одновременно руководить полетом автомобиля и спорить с профессором. Но сейчас было сложней. Ч. Ксавьер, не прекращая внешнего давления, начал пробуравливаться глубже, в зону памяти.

Э. Леншерр уже не видел своего ленточного червя из металла - кажется, он упал на землю. Но пока еще молодой человек мог осознать, что Э. Сальвадоре пыталась достать спецодежду Ш. Кэссиди с помощью кислотных плевков. Кто-то - должно быть, это был А. Муньоз - отрастил себе крылья и пытался взлететь, но мисс Р. Даркхолм не давала ему этого сделать, ухватив за ногу. Мисс Р. Даркхолм… Ее милое лицо в этот момент переливалось всеми цветами радуги, потому, что солнечный свет для Э. Леншерра стал сильно преломляться из-за слез, выступивших в его глазах.

На нем снова была белая смирительная рубашка, в зубах зажат провонявшийся блевотиной кляп, а на голове – электроды для электрошока. А перед этим… _Руэ! Кайнэ Зоргэ, аллес ист ин Орднунг, майн Юнге. - Найн, найн, Херр Доктор! Лассэн Зи мих гейен, лассэн фрай! Ес тут мир вэ! Дас ист нихт мэр цу эртрагэн!**_

_«Не реагируй, постарайся, я тебя прошу. Ты должен это преодолеть. Если ты всегда будешь подобным образом реагировать, ты проиграешь. Думай о том, что происходит в реальности. Отпусти эти воспоминания. Опусти меня»_

Э. Леншерра в это время начало сильно трясти, он упал на колени и больше не мог ни видеть, что творится вокруг, ни выдерживать контроль металла. Он схватился руками за голову, обрывая вместо гнетущих воспоминаний связь с удерживающими молодого профессора в воздухе железными змеями – и та, что обвивала торс друга, расслабилась первой. В эту же секунду жуткие боль и картинка из прошлого молниеносно исчезли, но…

Ч. Ксавьер упал.

К счастью, с высоты всего около трех футов – фактически, словно спрыгнул с коня. Агонизируя, Э. Леншерр не заметил, когда, как и почему все же почти успел выполнить просьбу друга. Вдруг резко осознав реалии того, что чуть было не произошло, Э. Леншерр в приступе беспокойства попытался встать, чтобы подойти к Ч. Ксавьеру и узнать, все ли с ним в порядке, но ноги плохо слушались.

Профессор подошел к нему сам, на ходу снимая и отбрасывая с плечей в сторону ставшие мертвыми железные браслеты, и присел рядом на газон.

«Прости меня, друг. Я хотел помочь, воссоздав вариант боевой ситуации. Но если в следующий раз это будет не я, а Эмма Фрост, то… ты сам понимаешь»

Э. Леншерр еще некоторое время приходил в себя, вспоминая значения сказанных слов, неморгая наблюдая какую-то точку на горизонте, а затем повернулся к другу и искренне улыбнулся Ч. Ксавьеру, вытирая лицо рукавом спортивной курточки.

«_Ты_ прости меня - мне очень жаль, что подверг твою жизнь опасности. Но я понимаю, зачем ты это сделал. И ты помог. Я понимаю, где кроется брешь. В следующий раз я справлюсь»

Молодой профессор взял его за запястье правой руки, слегка сжал, а затем дотронулся до какой-то точки над левым ухом друга. Э. Леншерр почувствовал, что дыхание и пульс очень быстро приходят в норму, а тремор пальцев прошел при первом же прикосновении. Ч. Ксавьер продолжал успокаивающе поглаживать друга, едва дотрагиваясь, по латеральной части головы. Убаюканный незатейливыми движениями, капитан Красных лишь через несколько минут вспомнил о главном.

«Кто выиграл?»

Капитан Синих улыбнулся, склонив голову набок.

«На крыше – красный флаг. После того, как я демобилизировал Энджел и Шона, которому она успела повредить искусственное крыло, Армандо, пользуясь своим арсеналом анимальных перевоплощений, добрался до конечного пункта быстрее Рэйвен. Поздравляю»

Молодой человек не знал, что на это ответить. Он просто смотрел на друга до тех пор, пока к ним не приблизились остальные мутанты и не начали живо обсуждать игру – очевидно, они не догадывались о том, каким именно образом осуществилось противостояние между Ч. Ксавьером и Э. Леншерром. И только когда первой к ним подлетела Э. Сальвадоре - только тогда молодой профессор наконец убрал руку со скулы друга.

**.ххх.**

Принимая теплый душ после коллективной тренировки – благо, в подвале особняка была установлена автономная котельная – Э. Леншерр вместе с каплями воды, которая проходила через отверстия насадки для душа, процеживал события текущего дня вычленяя важное, но при этом большую часть мыслей посвящая своему единственному другу.

Молодой профессор вел себя… Э. Леншерр был готов признать, что что-то существенное проходило мимо его внимания. Он, конечно, и раньше не понимал идеализма друга в социально-политических аспектах, хотя эту слепоту по желанию можно было списать на беззаботные детство-молодость и любовь к красивым женщинам, а также объяснить настройками на всепрощение и веру в лучшее в людях, мутантах и так далее. В том числе, и в лучшего друга, прекрасно осознавая, что Э. Леншерр – убийца, с которым не только не следовало сотрудничать, подпускать его близко к друзьям, другим мутантам, а тем более – к своей названной сестре, а давно нужно было сдать в полицию, где молодого человека однозначно приговорили бы к высшей мере. Э. Леншерр был готов к такому развитию событий, но почему-то все сложилось иначе: его не только спасли от погребения в морской пучине, но и нормализовали когнитивные функции, стали называть другом; опекали, помогали, наставляли, раскрывали новые аспекты контроля его силы, о существовании которых он раньше и не догадывался, и через какое-то время он даже начал допускать возможность того, что мир и покой – где-то там, стоит лишь протянуть руку. Но Ч. Ксавьер гением не был и тоже совершал ошибки. Э. Леншерр понимал, что постоянные провокации и недомолвки друга были своего рода проверками и контролем над его внутренним состоянием и степенью уравновешенности. Однако, Ч. Ксавьер, похоже, искренне верил, что сможет молодого человека изменить, поэтому и отдавал ему все, что имел, в том числе – теперь вот и мисс Р. Даркхолм. Этот альтруизм отлично вписывался в уверованную молодым профессором не до конца продуманную концепцию «дарить всем любовь».

Но все же, это были общие стандарты их сосуществования, а сегодня…Ч. Ксавьер не просто залез в голову Э. Леншерра – он итак постоянно занимался этим при любом удобном случае – глубже, чем обычно, и не только вывел на поверхность очередной проблемный момент, над которым нужно будет в ближайшее время серьезно поработать, чтобы достроить прочные блоки и обрести контроль над собственными эмоциями. То, что друг доверял ему свою жизнь, молодой человек знал и ценил раньше, и сегодня удивлялся лишь безграничной вере профессора в то, что он, Э. Леншерр, справится, хотя как раз в результате сегодняшнего испытания вышла досадная неудача, и еще немного, и Ч. Ксавьер мог бы пострадать.

Но было что-то еще. И этого молодой человек, не обладающий телепатическими способностями, никак не мог понять. Профессор был всегда на шаг впереди. А Э. Леншерру - _Эрик, ты слишком интенсивно думаешь_ - стоило бы поменьше думать, что, в принципе, обычно неплохо получалось.

Но только не сегодня.

**.ххх.**

Э. Леншерр стоял перед дверями комнаты Ч. Ксавьера, когда услышал голос профессора, доносящийся из другого конца коридора.

«Ты ко мне?»

Молодой человек развернулся в пол-оборота.

«Да нет. Собирался в тренажерный зал»

«Он в другом крыле на втором этаже»

Ч. Ксавьер заходить к себе, очевидно, не собирался.

«А, ну да… А ты?»

«Я связывался с мисс МакТаггерт… Она и Хэнк смогут завтра сюда приехать»

«Вот как. Очень хорошо»

«Да. Отлично»

Ч. Ксавьер выжидающе смотрел на друга, поэтому Э. Леншерру ничего больше не оставалось, как отправиться в тренажерный зал.

_Примечания__:_

* короткая ровная трава

** Ruhe! Keine Sorge, alles ist in Ordnung, mein Junge. - Nein, nein, Herr Doktor! Lassen Sie mich gehen, lassen frei! Es tut mir weh! Das ist nicht mehr zu ertragen! (с нем.) – Тише! Не волнуйся, так и должно быть, мой мальчик. – Нет, нет, господин доктор! Отпустите меня, верните мне свободу! Мне больно! Это невыносимо!


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая**

Э. Леншерр был уверен в том, что не встретит Ч. Ксавьера в первой половине дня, так как тот говорил, что собирается куда-то съездить по делам, а на обратном пути забрать из аэропорта М. МакТаггерт и Х. Маккоя. Поэтому молодой человек очень удивился, когда друг, который отсутствовал на завтраке, перехватил его на лестнице по пути из столовой и попросил зайти в личный кабинет на серьезный разговор. У молодого профессора был озадаченный вид, и Э. Леншерр понял, что произошло что-то нехорошее.

Ч. Ксавьер предложил другу присесть на велюровое кресло за журнальным столиком, сам сел напротив и сразу же перешел к делу.

«Мисс МакТаггерт сегодня не прилетит»

«Вот как. Почему?»

«Только что я получил от нее шифровку. Мисс МакТаггерт сообщает о чрезвычайной ситуации. Сегодня утром американский самолет-разведчик ВВС во время регулярного облета Кубы обнаружил на западной части острова ракетные позиции СССР и вручил отснятую пленку ЦРУ. Мисс МакТаггерт говорит, что материалами занимается группа аналитиков, но уже можно с определенной долей уверенности сказать, что на снимках изображены советские баллистические ракеты. Несколько десятков. Совет национальной безопасности на ушах»

Эта новость Э. Леншерра особо не удивила и не расстроила. Скорей, ему стало любопытно.

«И что теперь?»

«Если новые данные подтвердятся, то военные, скорее всего, будут настаивать, чтобы президент отдал приказ о вторжении»

Э. Леншерр вспомнил их недавний спор относительно ядерного оружия.

«Ты говорил об этом раньше…»

Ч. Ксавьер неопределенно покачал головой и налил себе из начатой бутылки немного бренди. Предложил и другу, но тот отказался.

«А что с «Отделом Икс»?»

«Отдел? Ну, мы пока сами по себе. Как ты знаешь, документы были переданы на недельное рассмотрение в высшие инстанции, но в связи с обострившейся политической ситуацией боюсь, мой друг, что вся эта канитель затянется надолго и положительного или отрицательного ответа нам ждать нескоро. При случае, конечно, если не начнется мировая война»

«Таким образом, у нас нет ни доступа к Церебро, ни крыши, ни технических средств для того, чтобы найти Шмидта?»

«Скажем, у нас есть неплохая команда, гений-технарь и кое-какие связи, достаточные для того, чтобы вычислить следующий шаг Шоу. Главное, чтобы мисс МакТаггерт не попала под раздачу в закулисных играх Страйкера, и ее не отстранили не только от проекта «Отдел Икс». Нам стоит отслеживать новости, и, думаю, в самом скором времени что-то всплывет на поверхность»

Э. Леншерр задумался.

«По крайней мере двум из нашей команды, думаю, очень не понравятся эти новости. Они ведь соглашались сотрудничать на официальной основе»

«Они согласились не только ради денег. Они стали частью чего-то большего, того, что гораздо сильнее их»

«Да, возможно»

Молодой человек решил не развивать эту тему.

«Интересно, Шмидт уже встречался с русскими?»

Ч. Ксавьер оперся несколькими пальцами о подбородок, рассматривая перемешивающиеся остатки напитка в бокале в форме тюльпана, который он взбалтывал другой рукой.

«Да, встречался. В конце весны»

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Это логично. В досье на Шоу значится, что в середине мая яхта «Каспартина» была обнаружена в Черном море в болгарских территориальных водах, а по данным разведки именно после поездки в Болгарию председатель Совета Министров СССР поднял вопрос о размещении ядерного оружия на Кубе, якобы в ответ на пожелания лидера этой страны. Не знаю как насчет Великобритании и Италии, но, думаю, ракетные позиции в Турции год назад – тоже дело рук Шоу. Ты ведь сам говорил, что его цель - усугубить конфликт двух сверхдержав, у которых самый большой запас в мире ядерного оружия. Нужно только внедрить идею, а убедить высшее военное руководство не так сложно. Затем эскалация конфликта неизбежна, стоит только проконтролировать и откорректировать действия политической верхушки»

«Как?»

«Американскую сторону – через того же Страйкера младшего и, соответственно, старшего. Возможно, и еще какие-то дополнительные нити, которые сложно будет проследить, чтобы не выдать себя. С коммунистами будет еще сложней, но интересней. Там, скорее всего, будут задействованы таланты мисс Фрост»

Э. Леншерр, взвесив факты, решил подытожить.

«Значит, нам нужно ехать в Москву?»

«Хм… Зачем?»

«Фрост – правая рука Шмидта. Либо мы перехватим их обоих, либо через нее узнаем, где он прячется. Нас теперь достаточно много, чтобы оказать «Адскому пламени» приятную освежающую встречу. Попроси свою мисс МакТаггерт, пока у нее есть полномочия, сделать запрос на…»

Ч. Ксавьер, подняв брови, прервал собеседника.

«Погоди, _мою_ мисс МакТаггерт?»

Э. Леншерр удивился реакции друга, но не подал вида.

«Я имел в виду, твою хорошую знакомую»

Молодой профессор довольно звучно поставил пустую стеклянную емкость на отполированную до блеска поверхность столика и встал с места.

«Хорошо, я подумаю над твоими словами. А пока мне нужно съездить встретить Хэнка. Надеюсь, он расскажет нам что-нибудь толковое»

**.ххх.**

И Х. Маккой рассказал. Но по большому счету - информацию касательно закрытия «Отдела Икс». Про комиссию из офиса главного инспектора, в состав которой входили девять аудиторов в серых костюмах с тоненькими кожаными папками в руках. Они задавали провокационные вопросы, делали безапелляционные выводы и, по словам молодого ученого, «будили в нем Зверя». Все служебные помещения были закрыты и опечатаны на неопределенный срок, выставлена круглосуточная охрана, а сотрудников либо перевели в другие отделы, либо отправили в принудительные отпуска – как и его, собственно, после окончания всех необходимых формальностей. Х. Маккой косвенно понял от М. МакТаггерт то, что утром произошло какое-то ЧП, но его пропуск забрали еще вчера, а если бы и нет, то, к сожалению, его уровень доступа не позволял иметь допуск к секретной информации разведывательного директората и офиса по военным делам. Они встретились инкогнито в аэропорту перед его отъездом, и М. МакТаггерт передала пухлый конверт для Ч. Ксавьера, сообщив, что молодой профессор все объяснит на месте.

В пакете оказались сведения по клубу К. Шмидта в Лас-Вегасе и копия отчета М. МакТаггерт по проникновению туда, небольшое досье на помощника заместителя директора ЦРУ У. Страйкера-старшего, сделанное по запросу Ч. Ксавьера, а также личное письмо молодому профессору, которое он засунул в карман брюк с очевидным намерением прочитать его без свидетелей.

На сей раз они снова сидели в кабинете хозяина особняка, но уже втроем, и день близился к вечеру. Ч. Ксавьер не усматривал необходимости посвящать во всё других мутантов, пока не будет разработана окончательная стратегия дальнейших действий. Х. Маккой согласился с мнением Э. Леншерра насчет того, что, раз выход на неприятеля через У. Страйкера рискован и маловероятен, так как К. Шмидт очень осторожен ибо знает про охоту на него ЦРУ и наличие телепата в команде, то будет неплохо зайти с другой стороны и поискать связующее звено с Министерствами иностранных дел и обороны СССР. И предложил практическое средство для реализации поездки в заморскую страну – инновационный самолет с турбореактивным двигателем, рассчитанный на перевозку помимо пилотов до десяти пассажиров.

Если отмести в сторону те варианты, что К. Шмидт не собирался больше связываться с русскими вообще или не сделал этого уже, то проблем было всего несколько.

Необходим был второй пилот. И нужно было пробраться незамеченным в ангар, где находился самолет.

Как пересечь воздушную границу СССР без того, чтобы летательный аппарат не сбили, как ни странно, проблемой не представлялось – на основе использования появившихся недавно стелс-технологий* разработанное Х. Маккоем особое покрытие, по его словам, мало того, что защищало корпус от перегрева при скоростях около 3 М**, так и было приспособлено для поглощения излучения радиолокационной станции во всем частотном диапазоне. А модифицированный юным гением авиационный керосин позволил бы с одной стороны снизить до минимума температуру выхлопа, а с другой – сделать возможным взлет самолета и преодоление расстояния до десяти тысяч миль без дозаправки.

В остальные технические детали детища ученого, с бесконечным вдохновением прославляемые Х. Маккоем, включая получасовую лекцию про использованные композитные материалы, Э. Леншерр особо не вникал.

Что касается того, как пробраться на базу незамеченными, то решение проблемы брал на себя Ч. Ксавьер. Х. Маккой упомянул, что ангар располагался в отдалении от основной базы и, поскольку самолет до сих пор значился на стадии разработки как экспериментальный образец, официальных полевых испытаний не проводилось и документов о возможности эксплуатации данного летательного аппарата на него не было, то вряд ли кому-нибудь из других департаментов пришло бы в голову попытаться им воспользоваться, и охраны должно было быть относительно немного.

Вторым пилотом могла стать только М. МакТаггерт. От нее же зависела информация о реакции СССР на обнаружение ракет и поиск связи К. Шмидта с той стороной.

Определившись с возможными вариантами действий, Ч. Ксавьер, предложив друзьям не скучать и заняться с другими мутантами тренировкой физических навыков и рефлексов, в третий раз за этот день выехал за территорию поместья.

**.ххх.**

Э. Леншерр собрал всех мутантов в тренажерном зале. Фактически, это было не специальное, а обычное многофункциональное просторное помещение с мягким ковролином на полу, где располагался спортивный инвентарь: гири, набор гантелей, штанга с дисками различного веса, а также брусья, маты; висел крюк для каната, стояла модная новинка – что-то вроде велосипеда, который ездил на месте*** и прочее.

Молодой человек предложил девушкам для начала поупражняться со спортивными снарядами или в дартс, а парням после разминки раздал боксерские перчатки. Как оказалось, боксировать кроме него умел Х. Маккой – с ним Э. Леншерр и стал в пару, демонстрируя другим элементарные приемы защиты и нападения.

Основную стойку, удары, связки, движения для защиты, отработку техники нанесения ударов и несколько боевых комбинаций.

Похоже, что Э. Сальвадоре тоже была не прочь потренироваться – она внимательно наблюдала за Э. Леншерром. Но он решил, что контактными видами спорта девушки займутся в следующий раз.

Х. Маккой, очевидно, еще ничего не успел узнать про отношения Э. Леншерра с мисс Р. Даркхолм. В «Отделе Икс» юный гений оказывал девушке определенные знаки внимания, и она отвечала ему взаимностью до тех пор, пока не произошел какой-то инцидент в лабораторном отсеке, когда Х. Маккой проводил общий анализ ее крови, - и они крупно поссорились. Подробностей Э. Леншерр не знал, а мисс Р. Даркхолм их не рассказывала, но с того самого дня он заметил, что пара больше не ходит за ручку, а юный ученый при каждом удобном случае пытался перед девушкой извиниться.

Что было между ними, когда Э. Леншерр и Ч. Ксавьер почти неделю колесили по США в поисках других мутантов, он тоже не знал, и это его не интересовало, так как когда мисс Р. Даркхолм решила остаться с ним, молодой человек точно знал, что между ней и Х. Маккоем все кончено.

Юный гений, очевидно, до сих пор считал иначе, пропуская удары Э. Леншерра, засматриваясь на бывшую подругу, которая занималась в это время со штангой, а когда заметила, что за ней наблюдают, сменила образ блондинки, которым ей приходилось так или иначе пользоваться, так как в доме находились посторонние – домработники - на естественный облик. Но Х. Маккой продолжал бросать на нее призывные взгляды. В конце концов, такое отношение к занятию кулачным боем молодому человеку надоело, и он предложил поменяться спарринг-партнерами.

А. Муньоз оказался не только виртуозным метаморфом, но и талантливым учеником, и его хорошая реакция в сочетании с ловкостью заставили опытного Э. Леншерра в некоторых моментах спарринга напрячься и даже пропустить несколько хуков. А еще именно этот мутант принес знамя. Если бы Э. Леншерр набирал свою команду, то, определенно, А. Муньоз был первым после мисс Р. Даркхолм, кого бы он хотел видеть в своих союзниках.

**.ххх.**

Ч. Ксавьер вернулся незадолго до полуночи. Э. Леншерр уже лег было спать, но поскольку не успел заснуть, приближение габаритного «железного коня» - то есть птицы из индейской мифологии - он не мог не почувствовать. 3748 фунтовый Громовержец****. Хотя, если ориентироваться только по слуху, то на самом деле молодой профессор постарался подъехать тихо, чтобы не нарушать покой обитателей особняка.

Поскольку Ч. Ксавьер поселил юного ученого рядом со спальней Э. Леншерра, сегодня мисс Р. Даркхолм предпочла остаться в своей комнате - очевидно, что разговор с Х. Маккоем она решила перенести на следующий день.

«Ну как?»

Надев спортивные туфли и набросив на ночную форму одежды пальто, так как коридоры поместья не отапливались, а во дворе, соответственно, было еще холодней, Э. Леншерр вышел встретить друга на улицу и застал его запирающим ворота гаражной пристройки.

Ч. Ксавьер проверил стальной навесной замок и пошел по уложенной крупным камнем дорожке навстречу другу.

«Не спится? Хочешь прогуляться?»

Сам молодой профессор выглядел довольно уставшим, но Э. Леншерр кивнул в ответ головой, и, сравнявшись, друзья пошли бок о бок спортивной ходьбой по дорожке, ведущей в парк. Молодой человек ждал ответа.

«Я поговорил с мисс М. МакТаггерт»

«Вот как. Про военные секреты и по телефону!»

Немотивированная беспечность всегда педантичного в вопросах общей безопасности молодого профессора показалась Э. Леншерру более чем странной.

«Так и есть. Но при помощи телепатии»

«А если другой телепат вас прослушивал?»

«Я бы это почувствовал. К тому же, мы воспользовались конспиративным телефоном и нашим шифром… Мы всегда так общаемся»

Э. Леншерр все хорошо помнил. Значит, все же _нашим_.

«Хмм»

«В общем, мисс МакТаггерт говорит о том, что все опасения подтвердились. И она тоже считает, что неплохой вариант попытаться именно сейчас пробить выход на Себастьяна Шоу через русских и сделает все возможное, чтобы добыть нужную информацию в кратчайшие сроки. Что касается утреннего _инцидента_, то результаты экспертизы будут завтра представлены президенту… Но мы, разумеется, будем надеяться на лучшее»

«Ты веришь в то, что стороны полюбовно уладят назревающий конфликт?»

«Да, верю»

«А учитывая возможное дополнительное вмешательство Шмидта?»

Ч. Ксавьер ничего на это не ответил, подразумевая непоколебимость своих убеждений, и Э. Леншерр фыркнул про себя: _Наивность_!

Молодой профессор засунул руки в карманы и, обогнав друга, уверенной походкой пошел задом наперед, почти не замедляя скорости движения. Ночь была ясной, и на широкой аллее без дополнительного освещения было вполне хорошо видно, куда ступать. Ну а телепат при желании мог воспользоваться зрением Э. Леншерра.

Что касается молодого человека, то он не мог определиться, в какую сторону стоит повести дальнейший разговор – обсуждать одно и то же надоело, как и бесполезные споры, но переходить на личные моменты - _Не читай мои мысли!_ - что повлекло бы за собой конфликтную ситуацию, как-то тоже не хотелось. Впрочем, Ч. Ксавьер внедрялся в головы всех подряд, включая _свою_ М. МакТаггерт, так что чем-то обделенным или излишне одаренным Э. Леншерр себя не считал. Молодой человек вообще не собирался ни о чем думать – он выложился на вечерней тренировке по максимуму и сейчас просто хотел подышать свежим воздухом.

Некоторое время они так и шли молча – по одной ровной линии, только вроде как в разные стороны, но, в конце концов, Ч. Ксавьер сделал выбор за него. Он вздохнул.

«Я не читаю мысли Рэйвен»

Э. Леншерр удивился. Голос друга прозвучал как-то слишком громко в ночной тишине пригорода.

«В самом деле? Никогда? Но почему?»

«Еще с детства. Я ей обещал»

«Но если это получится непроизвольно? Ты говорил, что чужие мысли – как осенние листья. Какие-то легко отрываются и сами падают тебе на голову, а какие-то еще зеленые, они прячутся в общей массе и нужно время, чтобы их отыскать и заставить упасть туда, куда тебе нужно»

«Это так, но Рэйвен для меня слишком... И она не должна упасть»

Молочная кислота, накопившаяся в мышцах, очевидно, волшебным образом утилизировалась всего за пару секунд, так как Э. Леншерр больше не ощущал чувства усталости. Скорее – растущее раздражение. Он указал рукой на двухлетние хвойные деревья, высаженные через несколько футов друг от друга по обеим сторонам от дорожки.

«Слишком зеленая, как эти туи? То есть, не того цвета? Или дело в том, что в твоем гербарии итак достаточно экземпляров?»

«Таких же ценных не так много. Но… это всё плохие дефиниции»

Молодой человек резко остановился на месте и, пользуясь моментом, решил пойти ва-банк.

«Почему же, в таком случае, ты не можешь пообещать мне того же, что и ей? Я просил об этом не раз и теперь прошу снова»

Ч. Ксавьер тоже остановился. Их разделяло всего три фута, но молодой профессор решил сократить расстояние. Он положил руки другу на плечи, с силой нажимая несколько раз указательными и средними пальцами на трапециевидные мышцы у основания шеи, расслабляя затекшие плечи друга. Э. Леншерр пожалел, что на нем было грубое твидовое пальто – без верхней одежды был бы больший эффект. Однако выражения лица молодого профессора все равно не было видно, только глаза неестественно блестели – в них отражался лунный свет.

«Мой друг, ты действительно этого хочешь?»

**.ххх.**

Э. Леншерр лежал на кровати и смотрел вверх. Сонливость накатывала волнами, пытаясь заглушить вялый мыслительный процесс, направленный на фигурное перемещение гильзы в пространстве под потолком. Из-под одной из тех пуль, которые были использованы в бункере. Он, конечно, все там убрал, но выбрасывать металл не собирался.

После двух ночей, проведенных с мисс Р. Даркхолм, он резко ощущал прохладу плохо протопленного помещения и то, что: _Но кровать непривычно большая_. Очевидно, что он был одним из тех типов, которые быстро привыкают к хорошему, не так часто случающемуся в их жизни, и потом остро реагируют на нехватку. Э. Леншерр ощущал схожесть, некую общность с девушкой и жалел, что не обладает телепатическими способностями, как его друг, чтобы сказать ей про это.

Что касается Ч. Ксавьера, то…

Можно было сказать, что их тоже соединяли стойкие крепкие узы. Но не через сердце, а через голову, разум. Поэтому встречный вопрос, заданный другом в ночном парке, поставил Э. Леншерра в тупик. Ведь позитивный ответ, если бы он его дал, означал бы не одностороннее прерывание контакта, а болезненный разрыв _их_ _связи_.

Но Э. Леншерр был к этому пока не готов.

_Примечания:_

* стелс-технологии – комплекс методов снижения заметности боевых машин в радиолокационном, инфракрасном и других областях спектра обнаружения

** 3 М (Маха) – то есть превышая сверхзвуковой барьер в 3 раза. 3330 км/ч

*** велотренажеры появились в 60-х годах в США и экономически развитых странах Европы

**** Ford Thunderbird


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая**

На этот раз сон был похож на реальность, потому что в нем присутствовали люди и мутанты.

Они все куда-то бежали, спешили. Куда? Непонятно. Кто конкретно? Было плохо видно. Под ногами – слишком много желтых листьев. Они шуршали и скрипели, мешая сконцентрироваться для того, чтобы понять нужное направление движения. Кто-то закричал – или это был ветер? И слишком мало металла, чтобы сопротивляться. Движения слишком медленные, словно вязь. Должно быть, это было болото, а сухие ветки вспыхивали от прикосновения чьих-то ботинок. Чувство тревоги, опасности, чей-то липкий страх и много белого света. Двухэтажное здание? Показалось. Друг что-то ему шепчет, куда-то тянет: двери не открываются, и прохода больше нет. Живых становится все меньше, а Э. Леншерр ничем не может им помочь… Капкан, но он не железный. Что делать?..

Молодой человек проснулся.

Потерев лоб и прокашлявшись – после вечерней воскресной прогулки болело горло и голова – он переоделся и, посетив ванную комнату, решил постучаться к Х. Маккою, чтобы попросить у него аспирин или что-нибудь более эффективное от простуды. Должно быть, это все же не было лучшей идеей, так как ученого в его комнате не оказалось, встретил молодой человек юного гения в конце коридора, разговаривающего с мисс Р. Даркхолм на несколько повышенных тонах. При появлении Э. Леншерра беседа тут же прекратилась, и Х. Маккой буквально пролетел мимо него, глядя себе под ноги и не здороваясь, и скрылся в своей спальне, хлопнув дверью.

Э. Леншерр ухмыльнулся про себя: гений не гений, но тестостерон все равно никто не отменял.

Аспирин и чай с лимоном принесла ему мисс Р. Даркхолм. Молодой человек, учитывая неважное самочувствие, решил время до обеда провести в постели за чтением томика избранных произведений Н. Макиавелли, позаимствованного еще вечером из библиотеки Ч. Ксавьера. Девушка заходила к нему еще несколько раз проверить как дела, а в остальное время была занята какими-то срочными поручениями молодого профессора.

**.ххх.**

«Тебе удалось меня удивить»

Ч. Ксавьер вошел и без приглашения сел на край кровати, щупая лоб у Э. Леншерра, и наморщил свой, очевидно, не довольный результатом проведенного теста.

«Я польщен»

«Извини, что не получилось зайти раньше. Появились данные относительно того, о чем речь шла вчера. Мы должны лететь в Москву. Сегодня»

Как ни странно, особого воодушевления от предвкушения грядущей поездки, обещающей окончательное выяснение отношений с К. Шмидтом, молодой человек почему-то не испытал. Перед его глазами плавали кляксы ртути, то сливаясь в небольшую лужицу, то распадаясь на отдельные сферические капли. Спустя какое-то время в центре всего этого серебра появились два чужеродных пятна лазури на некотором отдалении друг от друга. Э. Леншерр удивленно заморгал и через некоторое время смог идентифицировать их принадлежность глазам профессора, обеспокоенно склонившегося над его головой.

«Эй!.. Вижу, плохо дело. Ну ничего. Я тебе кое-что принес. Сюрприз от мистера Маккоя»

«Стрихнин? Цианистый калий? Мышьяк?»

Ч. Ксавьер потрепал друга по голове, затем всыпал в стакан с водой, стоявший рядом на тумбочке, порошок белого цвета и помог Э. Леншерру приподняться, чтобы принять приготовленную смесь.

«Нет, всего лишь иммуномодулятор. Еще одна из его удачных научных разработок. Очень эффективное средство, я на себе как-то раз проверил. Через два часа будешь на ногах, будто ничего и не было. А пока – отдыхай. Нам предстоят тяжелые сутки»

Э. Леншерр вдруг решил оправдаться.

«Думаю, мне стоило застегнуть пальто. Или снять совсем»

«Ты бредишь. Поговорим, когда придешь в себя, ладно?»

Очевидно у молодого человека действительно была высокая температура, потому что он ощутил прикосновение прохладных губ к своему вспотевшему лбу, затем заботливые руки положили на него влажную марлевую повязку, продолжая приглаживать пряди волос за правым ухом.

Сколько это продолжалось, Э. Леншерр не знал. Кажется, он снова заснул.

**.ххх.**

Как Ч. Ксавьер и обещал, молодой человек чувствовал себя преотлично. Как будто утренняя горячка была частью бредового видения, приснившегося ему ночью. При воспоминании о сне, однако, Э. Леншерра непроизвольно передернуло, и он быстро выбрался из постели.

«А, ты уже проснулся? Ну как?»

Ч. Ксавьер спросил о самочувствии друга, когда тот нашел молодого профессора в конференц-зале, изучающим вместе с Х. Маккоем и А. Муньозом какие-то карты, небрежно набросанные на стол. Юный ученый сделал вид, что появления в помещении Э. Леншерра не заметил, а тот, в свою очередь, не собирался быть нарочито вежливым.

«Лучше не бывает. Так что насчет поездки?»

«Поступили данные агентурной разведки Минобороны СССР про беседу некой американской леди, по описанию похожей на Фрост, с министром, состоявшуюся сегодня утром по московскому времени. Известно, что леди прошла в здание ведомства через многоуровневую систему безопасности без пропуска, цель ее визита до сих пор остается неизвестной, но утечка информации со стороны одного из соратников министра гласит о том, что маршал назначил леди повторную встречу в своей загородной резиденции на утро вторника, упоминая при этом о том, что не против послушать доводы ее друга относительно карибского вопроса»

«Утро – понятие неопределенное»

Ч. Ксавьер взглянул на наручные часы.

«Сейчас по московскому времени девять часов вечера. До базы, где находится самолет Хэнка, 180 километров – доберемся через два с лишним часа. Если все пройдет гладко со… скажем, заимствованием авиатранспортного средства, то Хэнк утверждает, что, учитывая технические возможности самолета, полет до Москвы займет чуть меньше трех часов. Затем от места посадки нужно будет добраться до дачи министра, и пока неизвестно каким образом. А там – будем ждать. В любом случае, на все про все запас времени имеется. Мисс МакТаггерт получила разрешение на отпуск на день и будет нас ждать в некотором отдалении от исследовательской базы через три с половиной часа»

«Ее шеф знает с какой целью?»

«Нет. Нам бы не помешала поддержка извне, но лучше соблюдать осторожность»

«Хорошо. Едут все?»

Ч. Ксавьер нахмурился.

«Пятеро. Я, ты, Хэнк и Армандо. И мисс МакТаггерт»

«Ты считаешь, что в таком составе мы справимся с почетными членами клуба «Адское пламя», даже если удастся захватить их врасплох?

«Я не хочу брать с собой женщин, и Шон, думаю, пока не готов»

А. Муньоз и Х. Маккой, до этого увлеченно обсуждавшие что-то касательно предстоявшего маршрута, стали прислушиваться к разговору двух друзей, продолжая делать вид, что заняты картами.

«Я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы мисс Даркхолм летела с нами, но Чарльз, пойми. Возможно, что другого подходящего шанса поймать Шмидта в ближайшее время не будет, и мы должны использовать все доступные возможности»

«Если бы я мог, я не брал бы и мисс МакТаггерт, но только она может вести самолет. Насчет остальных – я уверен»

Э. Леншерр постарался подыскать другие доводы.

«А я уверен в том, что у Шмидта все мутанты пятого и выше уровня. Вспомни о том, что в прошлый раз тебе не удалось справиться даже с Фрост, впрочем, как и мне. Нам нужна помощь всех, кто будет готов ее предложить»

Ч. Ксавьер долго смотрел на друга – тот, не моргая, не отводил взгляда. В конце концов, молодой профессор вздохнул.

«Ладно. Позови всех остальных. Если они захотят принять участие – то полетят»

**.ххх.**

Как Э. Леншерр и ожидал, полететь захотели все. Конечно, Ч. Ксавьер потратил энное количество времени на то, чтобы убедить их в обратном, учитывая все возможные риски предприятия и объясняя, что на этот раз речь идет не о тренировке, а о боевой вылазке. Но ничего не помогло. И это было неудивительно. То, что поедет мисс Р. Даркхолм - не вызывало ни тени сомнения. Остальные молодые мутанты, включая Х. Маккоя и А. Муньоза, воспринимали эту поездку захватывающим приключением: угон военного самолета, далекая северная страна, работа в команде с другими мутантами, обладающими сверхспособностями, против не менее одаренных соперников. Они были слишком молоды и безрассудны, и не могли понимать всей специфичности того, во что ввязывались – ничего удивительного или такого, о чем Э. Леншерр раньше не думал. Впрочем, так или иначе, он был неправ, когда посчитал их беспомощными. Он уже успел убедиться в обратном во время недолгого сожительства в родовом гнезде друга - эта молодежь могла оказать определенную поддержку.

Не соблюдая особых трапезных традиций, мутанты быстро пообедали, и Ч. Ксавьер попросил всех захватить с собой теплые вещи, так как в стране, куда они намеревались полететь, осень ожидалась значительно более прохладной, чем в предместье Нью-Йорка.

Молодой профессор разместил всю команду в две машины. С ним самим в Форде поехал Х. Маккой, и Э. Леншерр сказал про себя другу спасибо. Что касается самого молодого человека, то он повез остальных в Мерседес-Бенце, к которому уже успел привыкнуть, несмотря на неприятные ассоциации из прошлого.

Не доезжая до Ричмонда 30 миль, в оговоренном месте к тандему машин присоединился служебный Шевроле М. МакТаггерт. Ч. Ксавьер вышел встретить женщину, они перемолвились несколькими словами, обменялись целомудренными поцелуями в щеки, после чего колонна из трех автомобилей двинулась дальше.

Э. Леншерр успел заметить, что М. МакТаггерт выглядела очень уставшей и издерганной. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что перед тем, как мутанты обустроились для слежки за исследовательской базой, где был спрятан самолет, выбрав удобный наблюдательный пункт у решетчатого забора, Х. Маккой дал ей небольшую фляжку со словами, что энергетик добавит и поддержит нужный тонус.

Э. Леншерр посчитал, что этот день можно было по праву назвать бенефисом юного гения, днем раньше, впрочем, чуть не побывавшего в нокдауне.

Ангар находился на территории цехов не действующего машиностроительного завода по производству военной техники. В пять часов, по словам юного ученого, должна была состояться пересменка охраны, дежурившей по суткам. Они подъехали почти вовремя. Ч. Ксавьер решил отправиться в ангар разбираться с охранниками вместе с Х. Маккоем, так как присутствие ученого-разработчика не должно было вызвать подозрений по крайней мере на первых порах, и этого было вполне достаточно. Остальных членов команды молодой профессор попросил подождать за оградой. Э. Леншерр в это время поехал отгонять все три автомобиля подальше от территории завода, сев в машину Ч. Ксавьера и руководя остальными при помощи умственной силы. Впрочем, ему ждать вовсе не пришлось. Возвращаясь с две мили назад пешком, Э. Леншерр услышал в голове голос друга.

_«Охранники под контролем. Все в порядке. Ждем»_

Оказалось: Ч. Ксавьер внушил сторожам, что авиатранспортное средство изымается военным департаментом для разведоперации на Кубе, и «показал» разрешение на эксплуатацию. Молодой профессор намеревался вернуть самолет на место до следующей пересменки охраны.

Все получили от Х. Маккоя специальные комбинезоны и шлемы - молодой ученый сообщил, что до отпуска как раз работал над тем, чтобы создать возможность пилотам и экипажу летать без спецодежды при перегрузках выше 5g* и минус двух, но поскольку речь шла о полете на территорию страны, с которой США находились в состоянии холодной войны, и не все необходимые тесты полетов при сверхзвуковых скоростях были пройдены, то не стоило рисковать, и лучше было воспользоваться защитной амуницией.

Э. Леншерр удивлялся тому, что никакой взлетной полосы у территории завода не наблюдалось, но, как оказалось, она была вовсе не нужна, так как помимо прочих весьма существенных достоинств, модифицированный военный самолет обладал возможностью вертикального взлета-посадки.

Когда были прицеплены дополнительные топливные баки, осуществлены все необходимые проверки и приготовления, а экипаж проинструктирован, в шесть часов вечера по местному времени незарегистрированное в базе данных американских гражданских и военных самолетов авиатранспортное средство оторвалось от земной тверди, территориально принадлежащей штату Вирджиния, и, набирая оптимальную для крейсерской скорости высоту, направило свой курс на северо-восток.

**.ххх.**

Полет продолжался, а дурственное самочувствие, не имеющее отношения к утренней слабости, не прекращалось, и Э. Леншерр подозревал, что оно было вызвано не только, скажем, довольно _неприятными_ ощущениями при включении форсажной камеры и общей положительной перегрузкой. Резкая тишина, которая воцарилась после взятия звукового барьера, его просто удивила.

Он думал про К. Шмидта во всех ракурсах. Как до него добраться, что с ним сделать. Вспоминал в деталях прошлую неудачу, повторял учтенные промахи – о способности Фрост, меняя свою структуру отражать атаку, он раньше не знал. В итоге выработалось несколько неплохих, с его точки зрения, вариантов нападения, однако вся сложность предприятия заключалась в том, что из личного опыта попыток убийства К. Шмидта еще в юности, а также информации, содержащейся в досье на С. Шоу, следовало, что этот мутант практически неуязвим. Э. Леншерр уже рассказывал об этом другим членам команды, но, похоже, ни у кого из них не было мутации, способной противостоять дару К. Шмидта. За исключением…

Сможет ли Ч. Ксавьер путем своих телепатических манипуляций притупить умение бывшего нацистского доктора поглощать и перенаправлять энергию? Хотя нет, это была неправильная формулировка. Вопрос состоял в том, сделает ли _это_ Ч. Ксавьер для Э. Леншерра? Конечно, молодой профессор и без того делал для друга многое, но в решении вопроса К. Шмидта речь шла бы о нарушении главного принципа. Итак: да или нет?..

_«Эй!»_

Если место мисс Р. Даркхолм находилось рядом с пассажирским креслом Э. Леншерра, и она время от времени перебирала пальцами в защитной перчатке по предплечью его левой руки, то легкий на помине профессор сидел прямо напротив молодого человека, скрестив голени. Его лицо было видно плохо, учитывая забрало, но все равно было ясно, что у молодого профессора закрыты глаза.

Ч. Ксавьер инициировал общение с другом не по переговорному устройству, вмонтированному в шлем, а с помощью внутреннего голоса. Однако, молодой человек перед тем, как ответить на обращение, почти успел задать себе несколько вопросов о том, почему он раньше считал, что любой шлем предохранит от ментального вторжения, или почему сплавы, входящие в состав конкретно этой конструкции, не экранируют телепатические способности молодого профессора.

_«Да?»_

_«Как переносишь полет?»_

_«Не беспокойся, пакет не понадобится»_

_«Могу помочь улучшить настроение. Стимуляция зон мозга, ответственных за релаксацию. Хочешь?»_

_«Общайся лучше с МакТаггерт или раздавай ценные советы и успокаивай остальных членов команды, ладно?» _

Якобы непринужденно сказанные подбадривающие слова друга в два счета вывели Э. Леншерра из состояния медитативного равновесия нацеленности на конечный результат. Он даже несколько удивился собственной бурной реакции.

_«Мисс МакТаггерт занята пилотированием самолета, не забыл?.. А ты, похоже, не в духе?»_

Молодой человек устало закрыл глаза.

_«Я настраиваюсь на _тяжелые сутки_, как ты сам говорил. Сейчас ты мне мешаешь»_

_«То есть настраиваешься на убийство? Убийства?»_

Э. Леншерр стиснул зубы.

_«К чему этот бесполезный разговор? Ты ведь всегда знал для чего я остался»_

_«А также - почему ты остался в пятницу. Но речь не об этом»_

_«Еще раз попросить уволить меня от пренебрежительных наставлений и предложений? Хорошо, давай так. Отвали, Чарльз!»_

И снова пошли все эти игры в наивность, недоговорки… Э. Леншерру вдруг просто отчаянно захотелось, чтобы его никто не трогал, чтобы его оставили в одиночестве, хоть на какое-то время. Уволили от сочувствия и от опеки, считая, что он заслуживает прощения, и не возились словно с малолетним ребенком, не указывали что делать. И чтобы не терпеть этот бесконечный настырный долбеж в различных вариациях: что все на свете можно кардинальным образом изменить.

А еще – хватит его трогать. Он и не думал, что это светлое воспоминание еще сохранилось где-то в его памяти: у него горячка, и мама шепчет что-то нежное – _Моё сокровище!_ – и целует его прохладными губами, чтобы сыну стало немного легче...

До тех пор, пока это же не повторил «заботливый» Ч. Ксавьер. Как он мог, почему? Он же _знал_, всё знал.

Э. Леншерр убрал руку мисс Р. Даркхолм и намеренно стал _интенсивно_ фантазировать о том, как быстро и слаженно убьет всех помощников К. Шмидта. Одного за другим… Вот он протыкает чьи-то глаза колючей проволокой, отрубает конечности модифицированным топором; заставляет кого-то съедать металлическую стружку, которая червями расходится по кишечнику, буравя внутренности. А в самую последнюю очередь он сжимает горло вечной** ассистентки К. Шмидта прессом стальных пальцев, и алмазы на ее шее трескаются, лопаются и в конце концов превращаются в грудку стеклянного песка, а голова отлетает в сточную канаву. А затем Э. Леншерр… нет, пускай это будет Магнито, наконец добирается до своего главного врага, парализованного страхом, но убивает не сразу: молодой человек медленно снимает кожу с его спины – полудюймовую полоску за полоской, тоненькими шкурочками, словно нарезает плоский фрукт, который имеет плотную консистенцию и истекает густым красным кетчупом… Точно таким же образом, как однажды К. Шмидт уже поступил с заключенным номер 30479 – маленьким мальчиком - прямо перед глазами другого юноши, жившего в том же бараке, требуя у последнего сделать из орудия пытки – ножа – что-то…

_«Эрик, хватит, ты снова искришь. Хватит! Я хочу, чтобы ты меня сейчас внимательно послушал и больше не возвращаться к этой теме... »_

Э. Леншерр тяжело сглотнул, постепенно всплывая в реальность, но кислорода было почему-то недостаточно.

_«… Друг мой, я сделаю все. Все, что будет в моих силах. Чтобы справиться с обстоятельствами, какими бы они ни были, чтобы защитить вас всех; чтобы те, кто этого заслужил, понесли справедливое наказание за все, что они уже сделали с невинными людьми, и за все, что они собираются сделать с человечеством. А также за все, что они сделали с тобой. Но если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, если я пойму, что другого выхода нет, то… я сделаю _это_. То, что будет уместно. Только поверь, мой друг, месть не принесет тебе забвения»_

После неожиданно полученного ответа на главный вопрос, беспокоивший Э. Леншерра почти с самого начала _дружбы_ с Ч. Ксавьером, он почувствовал, что очень быстро успокаивается. Возможно, немного принудительно. Но это было неважно.

_«Я… на это и не рассчитываю»_

**.ххх.**

Как Х. Маккой и предполагал, самолет вполне удачно справился с тем, чтобы пролететь незамеченным для радаров русских и приземлился на территории Советского Союза в 4:56 утра по московскому времени.

До района, где располагалась дача министра, было, судя по картам, чуть больше десяти миль по лесополосе, находившейся в государственной собственности. Попутную машину ждать не представлялось разумным, но Ч. Ксавьер, проведя ментальный мониторинг окружающей местности, почувствовал отголоски чьи-то чужих мыслей буквально в полумиле от места посадки, и предположил, что это военные, патрулирующие периметр владений начальника, и решившие подъехать на шум. Ими стоило заняться как в целях конспирации, так и в целях изъятия транспортного средства.

Пилоты остались при самолете заниматься его камуфляжем и следить за рацией, чтобы вылететь по первому требованию, а остальные, усвоив боевые позиции при скорой встрече с иностранными военными, отправились в указанном Ч. Ксавьером направлении навстречу.

Э. Леншерр был уверен, что все пройдет гладко.

_Примечания:_

* g – ускорение свободного падения и единица перегрузки

** допустим, Шоу работал с Фрост еще в Аушвице


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая**

До загородной резиденции министра оставалось около ста ярдов.

Ч. Ксавьер наблюдал за охранниками в полевой бинокль. Один из патрульных прошел всего в десятке футов от места, где прятались мутанты, но ничего не заметил – когда молодой профессор почувствовал приближение чужих, он сделал всех шестерых мутантов невидимыми для посторонних глаз. Точно таким же образом их группе удалось подобраться ближе к владениям чиновника, а до этого - справиться с патрульными, которые услышали гул прилетевшего самолета. Ч. Ксавьер внушил русским: упали несколько старых сосен – отсюда и шум - и «посоветовал» радисту связаться с начальством, чтобы доложить, что все чисто, всего лишь ложная тревога. Затем телепат «сообщил» этим пяти русским солдатам, что их микроавтобус забирают свои люди, и велел сторожить дальнюю западную границу земель, принадлежащих министру.

Э. Леншерр хотел было забрать у солдат оружие, но Ч. Ксавьер сказал, что это лишнее.

На место они прибыли к семи утра и все, что группе мутантов оставалось делать, – ждать. Телепат осторожно проверил мысли одного из охранников с винтовкой, который стоял у главного входа в здание, и убедился, что никто из американских визитеров еще не появлялся. Собственно, для любых визитов, даже дружественных, было еще слишком рано.

Э. Леншерр, как и остальные, еще в самолете переоделся из комбинезона в удобную и довольно теплую как для предположительно длительной засады одежду, и теперь только тяжелый запах влажной травы наводил его на мысли о ставшем уже привычным домашнем комфорте. Никто ничего не говорил, все отсчитывали время.

**.ххх.**

_«Внимание!»_

Молодой человек был вырван из полудремы выжидательного напряжения и мыслей о грядущей встрече с врагом ментальным призывом друга. Очевидно, Ч. Ксавьер говорил со всеми мутантами сразу.

_«Сюда приближается грузовой автомобиль. Шофер – русский, я не понимаю его мыслей. С ним еще несколько солдат. Они везут важных пассажиров, и среди них есть женщина. Больше ничего не могу сказать, так как не хочу спугнуть телепата, если это действительно _она_. Будут здесь через пять минут. Постарайтесь не разговаривать вслух, не думать ни про нашу миссию, ни называть про себя чьи-то имена, чтобы не привлекать _ее _внимания, а я со своей стороны постараюсь сделать так, чтобы наше присутствие осталось незамеченным. Для начала следует узнать, что конкретно замыслил тот, на кого мы охотимся, а затем попытаемся их остановить»_

И действительно, через несколько минут к колючей проволоке, ограничивающей вокруг особняка участок земли в пол-акра, подъехал грузовик. Из кабины вышел шофер и предъявил солдатам у шлагбаума какие-то документы. Ему позволили проехать дальше, и в свой собственный бинокль Э. Леншерр увидел, как по ту сторону ограды, когда машина остановилась, открылись дверцы крытого кузова, откуда сбросили лестницу и по ней, хищно осматриваясь по сторонам, вышел наружу длинноволосый молодой человек в длинном сером пальто. Проверив, что все в порядке, он сделал знак остальным, и тогда грузовик покинул еще один парень - по виду моложе предыдущего. Он подал руку – _Йа, йа, хэрцлих вилькоммэн!* -_ более чем знакомой… То есть - блондинке в белой шубе из песца. И сразу следом за ней…

Э. Леншерр непроизвольно дернулся вскочить с места, но Ч. Ксавьер, распластавшийся на земле рядом с ним, схватил молодого человека за рукав пальто и покачал головой.

_«Рано. Жди»_

Молодой профессор говорил, что «гостей» должно было быть пятеро, но после _доктора_ из кузова грузовика вышел только еще один русский – он вынес несколько ящиков. Спиртное? Оружие? Другие рядовые подошли к нему и помогли нести тяжелый груз, догоняя иностранных визитеров. Все новоприбывшие довольно быстро преодолели дорожку, ведущую к особняку, и скрылись внутри.

Время шло. Ч. Ксавьер ничего не говорил – его глаза были закрыты, а веки подергивались. Э. Леншерр не знал, пытался ли друг каким-то обманным способом проникнуть в мысли врагов, либо увидеть происходившее внутри здания глазами русских, или же просто аннулировал близкое присутствие и цели их самих, корректируя точность _ее_ телепатической разведки периметра.

Бездействие нервировало. План, который предложил молодой профессор, и с которым согласилось большинство, состоял в том, чтобы напасть на противника врасплох, когда он завершит визит к министру, но при этом постараться не привлекать внимания русских. Для этого следовало вернуться к машине и начать двигаться в направлении трассы, чтобы через милю-две преградить путь и оглушить врага ультразвуком – юный ученый заблаговременно выдал всем специальные наушники, а также трансиверную радиостанцию для связи, чтобы пилоты знали, когда и где забирать на борт остальных членов команды и, возможно, пленников. Схема действий выглядела довольно мирной и с минимальными возможными потерями для обеих сторон. Но Ч. Ксавьер пока не давал команды двигаться, и у Э. Леншерра было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы переоценить утвержденный план.

Что, если _она_ все же почувствует слежку, и визитеры покинут министерскую дачу через какой-нибудь подземный ход, или маршал вызовет отряд солдат на подмогу? Молодой человек не был уверен, что сможет справиться со всеми сразу, учитывая то, что мутанты _доктора_ были очень сильны. Длинноволосый, судя по досье, владел техникой управления воздушной стихией, а юноша, очевидно, – был тем самым генератором плазмы, которого он и друг собирались забрать с армейской базы, но не успели. И которому _она_ уже, очевидно, успела промыть мозги. Почему-то с ними не было телепортера – самого неуязвимого и опасного после _доктора_ мутанта. Должно быть, он выполнял какое-то важное поручение. Но это означало, что неприятели, если что, не смогут так просто сбежать.

Почему бы не напасть, пока охранников немного? Зачем вообще ждать, что противник скажет российскому министру обороны, если потом можно будет стереть чиновнику память? Э. Леншерр успеет, нейтрализовав стражу, добежать до этого здания за минуту. Летающие мутанты перекроют отступление через окна и…

_«Нет, не надо!»_

Ну, разумеется.

_«Каждая минута неопределенности дает им больше шансов уйти. Что, если они уже скрылись через черный ход?»_

_«Нет, они еще несколько часов пробудут в доме. Подожди»_

_«Зачем? Нам следует напасть первыми и сейчас. Я пошел. Ты со мной?»_

Ч. Ксавьер снова схватил друга за руку, пронзительно глядя в глаза, но молодой человек легко сбросил захват и вскочил на ноги.

_«Стой!»_

Остальные четверо смотрели попеременно то на Ч. Ксавьера, то на Э. Леншерра в недоумении и растерянности, помня о просьбе телепата не произносить ни слова. Молодой человек показал им знаками, что следует нападать безотлагательно, и протянул руку мисс Р. Даркхолм: _Пошли со мной!_

Она тут же решительно встала с земли и многозначительно кивнула брату, у которого лицо было перекошено, словно он чувствовал сильную боль или же нес тяжелый груз. Остальные, похоже, ждали команды молодого профессора.

_«Твои намерения слишком яркие, их теперь почти невозможно прятать. Остановись, прошу! Так ничего не получится»_

Но Э. Леншерру было уже все равно, состоится блицкриг или нет, и что думает по этому поводу его друг. После того, как молодой человек воочию увидел во второй раз за несколько месяцев то чудовище, из-за которого сам стал монстром и которое поклялся убить еще 18 лет назад, все остальное перестало иметь значение.

_«Еще раз. Ты с нами или нет?»_

**.ххх.**

Мисс Р. Даркхолм спокойно подошла к ограде, приняв облик русского офицера, который вел под прицелом «пленника» – Э. Леншерра. Остальные солдаты – пятеро - дежурившие у колючей проволоки и в будке, поспешили подбежать и, не успев сообразить неладное, были тут же обездвижены видоизмененными в оковы собственными оружиями и другими металлическими предметами, вырванными из их униформы. Молодой человек зашил всем противникам рты обесточенной и порванной проволочной оградой, затем поднял шлагбаум. В это же время охранники, которые находились непосредственно у главного входа в дом, начали без предупреждения стрельбу. Э. Леншерр легко отразил все пули и, подбежав ближе, проткнул подобранным ножом нижнюю челюсть радисту, который собирался телеграфировать на подмогу, а с остальными рядовыми поступил точно так же, как и с предыдущими. Затем поманил подойти мисс Р. Даркхолм, которая до этого сигнала ждала в стороне.

Дверь в особняк оказалась запертой и, сорвав замок, молодой человек поспешил внутрь. Но слишком беспечно - с неожиданной стороны напали еще двое русских и, заломив ему руки, попытались стукнуть прикладом по голове. Одного из них Э. Леншерр убил ножом, выплывшим из-за пазухи другого солдата, которому молодой человек не мешкая свернул шею. Офицера, который в это время целился в Э. Леншерра из слепого пятна, пристрелила мисс Р. Даркхолм.

Все новые и новые охранники, тем временем, продолжали сбегать на шум со второго этажа. Молодой человек «спустил» всех по очереди по лестнице и связал сымпровизированной цепью, буквально за считанные секунды выкованной им из незакаленной стали доспеха, украшавшего холл.

Все вторжение заняло от силы несколько минут.

В доме резко воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только стонами раненных близ входной двери, которую молодой человек не позаботился закрыть, и в холле. Э. Леншерр подумал о том, что вряд ли это всё, и скорее всего кто-то еще ждет интервентов в засаде. Предупредив мисс Р. Даркхолм, чтобы была осторожной, скопировав облик одного из убитых солдат, он решил, что стоит разделиться и попросил ее проверить помещения на первом этаже, а сам отправился на второй.

Не успел он пробежать второй лестничный пролет, как почувствовал, что кто-то пытается залезть в его голову – точно таким же образом, как это раньше уже делали Э. Фрост и Ч. Ксавьер – через боль и воспоминания, сплетенные в один мучительно горячий выжигающий мозги клубок. Очевидно, что молодой профессор уже не мог сдерживать неприятелей неосведомленными, и они своим способом отражали атаку Э. Леншерра. Он, игнорируя спазмы, ворвался в первое же помещение на этом этаже – оно оказалось пустым. Затем во второе, еще несколько. Перед глазами чередовались _образы_ и закрепленные за ними чувствительно-эмоциональные ассоциации: на ожоги, битое стекло, электроды; на запахи чужой и своей крови, смешанных с прочими жидкостями организма, а также гнилых рыбных голов брошенных вместо еды; на все, через что он был вынужден пройти в юности, и что теперь смогла выудить телепат из его плавящихся от штурма мозгов – всё вперемешку и собранное вместе, бомбардирующее его мозг картечью или недозированно, найденное, собранное и направленное чужим острым как бритва сознанием.

Но ноги почти не подгибались, потому что, несмотря ни на что, Э. Леншерр не мог позволить себе уйти из реальности. У него был один веский довод, который, словно якорь, позволял держаться на месте, не уносясь в открытый океан сумасшествия, как бы трудно это ни было: К. Шмидт где-то рядом, еще немного, осталось проверить три… два… одно помещение… нет, еще одно…

Трех солдат, карауливших его в ванной комнате, он пригвоздил к кафельному полу, проткнув ладони насквозь модифицированными кранами и трубой полотенцесушителя, и наконец ворвался в последнее помещение - просторный зал. Окна были задрапированы алыми шторами с коммунистической символикой, вдоль стен стояли стеллажи и шкафы с книгами, висела подробная карта СССР, флаги, в дальнем углу находились бильярдный стол и рояль, а ближе к дверям – овальный дубовый стол, на котором стояли стаканы, несколько полупустых бутылок, мельхиоровые пепельницы, что-то еще, и за которым сидели шестеро.

Э. Леншерр смог почти объективно оценить обстановку, так как агония, вызванная из глубин его памяти, внезапно исчезла, как только К. Шмидт что-то шепнул Э. Фрост на ухо и спокойно извлек из шеи, приобретшей на некоторое время консистенцию киселя, острый кусок от бронзового бра, который послал в него молодой человек, как только переступил порог комнаты. Но кровный враг, казалось, не был разочарован – скорее даже доволен. Он не позволил другим своим ассистентам встать на свою защиту - просто вежливо поздоровался по-немецки с Э. Леншерром и, очевидно, ждал ответа.

Чудовище лучезарно скалило зубы. Впрочем, как и всегда. Незнакомый немолодой русский в военной форме, отмеченной множественными регалиями, и гражданский – должно быть, переводчик - округлыми от удивления глазами наблюдали за происходящим, но ничего не говорили, так как, скорее всего, находились под чарами неувядающей Э. Фрост. Она белозубо улыбалась, под стать К. Шмидту, и, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, любезно предложила Э. Леншерру присесть с ними, «выпить-поболтать». У молодого человека, разумеется, было другое мнение на этот счет, и оно было задекорировано яростью, ненавистью, жаждой мести, которые при виде К. Шмидта переплавляли сознание Э. Леншерра в состояние перманентного аффекта, что в итоге отобразилось на его лице ответной улыбкой номер один.

Когда _Херр Доктор_ осведомился о цели повторного визита Э. Леншерра и предложил – «…этвас цузаммэн фэрлебтен Шпас цу видэрхолен» ** - молодой человек сорвался. Зарычав от гнева, он стал вырывать из окружающих предметов обстановки железо и менять формы всего металлического, что водилось в этой комнате, нарушая все законы физики, в том числе гравитацию. Ненависть поглощала без остатка, контролировать ее влияние больше не представлялось возможным – только отдаваться безрассудству _Нечто_ до конца. Но не успел Э. Леншерр полностью потерять связь с реальностью, как раздался громкий звон разбитого стекла.

К. Шмидт-сотоварищей, казалось, очень развеселила надвигающаяся металлическая буря, но когда кто-то неизвестный разбил окно, Э. Фрост сразу же перестала смеяться и, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови, кивнула длинноволосому.

Он тут же отреагировал, вскочил с места и подбежал к окну. И зря – на его плечо будто выстрелом попала тягучая масса, и ткань пиджака расползлась прямо на глазах, а мягкие ткани плеча стали «плавиться» под воздействием концентрированной кислоты. Мутант судорожно попытался избавиться от остатков одежды, а его крик побудил вскочить с мест всех, включая важного чиновника и второго молодого соратника К. Шмидта – А. Саммерса. Министр послушно залез под стол, когда его головы коснулся палец Э. Фрост, а другой русский с искривленным от ужаса лицом последовал за ним, когда юный мутант вдруг засветился будто изнутри ярким огненным светом. А затем – хотя К. Шмидт приказал ему прекратить – лучистая энергия сконцентрировалась в кольцо диаметром в несколько десятков дюймов, которое вылетело за пределы здания, и уже там раздался новый громкий крик. Женский. И - глухой звук падения чего-то тяжелого о бетонный настил. Кого-то.

В это время огромная раскачивающаяся люстра издала протяжный скрежет и… Она уже почти падала на головы врагов, но на долю секунды до приземления промелькнула едва уловимая для зрения вспышка в форме человека в черном костюме с красной кожей. Э. Леншерр успел заметить, что четверо… нет, теперь врагов было пятеро - за время усиления торнадо успели взяться за руки, включая раненного длинноволосого. Молодой человек рванулся было вперед, но К. Шмидт и его команда уже исчезли, и подвесной осветительный прибор наконец упал на пустое место, зацепив край стола, перевернув два стула, и рассыпался звоном осколков хрусталя ареалом на несколько футов, которые тут же снова взмыли вверх, присоединяясь к бушующему металлическому хаосу.

Но… Враги удрали, их здесь больше не было…

И постепенно буря начала утихать, смещая центр вихря ближе к полу и смешивая битое стекло, сдобренное остатками алкоголя, с разодранными книгами, бумагами, покореженными кусками металла и прочим мусором.

Один из крупных осколков стекла застрял в плече переводчика – он неадекватно ползал по полу, пачкая красными разводами и без того загрязненную железно-стеклянными ошметками ковровую дорожку, а завороженный министр так и сидел в безопасности под столом.

Э. Леншерр, не реагируя, оставался там, где и стоял, пока все окончательно не утихло, лишь стер собственную кровяную дорожку от оцарапавшего шею стекла. Впрочем, на его лице уже итак были подсыхающие и стягивающие кожу следы крови убитых и раненных в ближнем бою русских военных.

_Упустил. Снова_ – пульсировало в его голове с каждым ударом сердца на фоне... Вязкой пустоты. Все остальные мысли – пока что дикие, разупорядоченные клочки, витающие в сгустках мутного воздуха, вспыхивали и гасли на краю сознания, а их нужно было собрать в цельную субстанцию как можно скорей.

Прошло еще несколько минут, и все же что-то начало получаться: неудача стала оформляться в закономерные вопросы.

Почему он раньше не подумал о том, что телепортеру, учитывая официальную встречу «делегации» с русским министром и слишком экзотический для этого внешний облик, не обязательно было идти вместе со всеми, чтобы на всякий случай обеспечивать прикрытие тыла?

Куда же он их перенес? Далеко или нет? Почему К. Шмидт не убил Э. Леншерра – снова? И не собирался нападать на других?

А еще… Кто и зачем разбил окно?

В это время в помещение вбежала взволнованная мисс Р. Даркхолм. Она настойчиво тянула Э. Леншерра за руку и, наконец, он поддался – в коридор, и дальше вниз, по лестнице, из дома, переступая через раненных и мертвых солдат. По пути она что-то взволнованно объясняла: что Ч. Ксавьер все время кричал ему остановиться, что сильно пострадала Э. Сальвадоре, что ей самой не удалось выйти на связь с самолетом и что-то еще.

Но молодой человек ничего об этом не знал. Он больше не слышал внутреннего голоса друга, не ощущал его присутствия, филигранных мелодий скрипки. Лишь назойливую тишину. Словно линия связи оборвалась.

**.ххх.**

У Э. Сальвадоре были ожоги II-III степени - пострадала левая часть туловища; серьезные повреждения крыльев, сотрясение мозга и закрытый перелом малоберцовой кости с вывихом голеностопа. К счастью, ей удалось отклониться достаточно, чтобы заряд обжигающего ионизированного газа ее едва задел. Состояние девушки можно было оценить как средней степени тяжести, и ей следовало побыстрее оказать медицинскую помощь. Ч. Ксавьер заставил Э. Сальвадоре оставаться в бессознательном состоянии – об этом Э. Леншерру сообщила мисс Р. Даркхолм. Еще она поставила его в известность, что телепат не чувствует присутствия других мутантов – Э. Фрост, подобно молодому профессору, установила вокруг членов своей команды защитные блоки, но это не означало, что враги не скрывались где-нибудь поблизости.

Кроме девушки с Э. Леншерром никто не общался и ни о чем не просил помочь. Ч. Ксавьер возился с раненными русскими, а А. Муньоз и Ш. Кэссиди сооружали носилки из подручных средств. Они не успели быстрее добраться до поместья, чем это сделала Э. Сальвадоре.

Грузовик «ZiS», на котором прибыли враги, так и остался стоять припаркованным у центрального входа в поместье. Зато Э. Леншерр не чувствовал близкого присутствия микроавтобуса, на котором приехали они сами и который оставили вблизи от места засады. К счастью, все карты местности находились у А. Муньоза, а других их вещей в той машине не осталось. К сожалению, другого выхода не было, кроме как воспользоваться транспортным средством неприятелей, чтобы добраться до самолета. Внутри кузова все еще чувствовался аромат парфюма Э. Фрост, который в замкнутом пространстве вскоре слился с запахом обожженной плоти в тошнотворный коктейль. За руль села мисс Р. Даркхолм - снова в образе русского офицера.

Ехали медленно и осторожно. При свете подвесного фонаря было видно, что Ч. Ксавьер выглядел совсем неважно и у него тряслись руки – очевидно, он изрядное количество сил потратил на защиту и все еще продолжал поиск врагов с удержанием барьеров. И все же, он велел мутантам идти помогать другу, хотя это была, и теперь молодой человек это ясно понимал, действительно плохая затея…

**.ххх.**

Э. Леншерр не был уверен в том, найдут ли они свой самолет в целости и сохранности, или же враги отыщут его первыми и воспользуются, как и «UAZ»-ом. Но летательный аппарат стоял на том же месте, где они и приземлились. Молодой человек подумал о том, что стоило более внимательно слушать лекцию Х. Маккоя относительно технических возможностей самолета: оказалось, что его поверхность обладала таким же экранирующим эффектом для телепатических способностей мутантов, как и противорадарным, а в режиме маскировки нанесение особого светорассеивающего напыления позволяло самолету, подобно хамелеону, сливаться с окружающим пространством и быть почти невидимым. Когда Э. Леншерр начал незапланированную атаку, Ч. Ксавьер предупредил М. МакТаггерт, чтобы пилоты перешли в режим повышенной обороноспособности, поэтому радиостанция мисс Р. Даркхолм позже не сработала.

Последние сомнения относительно природы взаимоотношений между Ч. Ксавьером и М. МакТаггерт отпали, когда женщина выбежала встретить вернувшихся – то, как она смотрела на измождено сгорбившегося молодого профессора, как она его обнимала и поцеловала в губы, удостоверяясь, что все в порядке, свидетельствовало о более чем дружелюбных рабочих отношениях. Впрочем, если подумать, еще тот факт, что Ч. Ксавьер отказался от дополнительных услуг роскошной горничной из Рок-Хилла, говорил сам за себя.

Затем женщина присоединилась помогать Х. Маккою, который занимался инфузионной терапией раненной. Юный ученый сообщил, что не стоит волноваться - угрозы для ее жизни он не видел, и Э. Леншерр, вспоминая свое скорое утреннее выздоровление, почему-то сразу ему поверил.

**.ххх.**

Самолет приземлился на окраине Нью-Йорка без нескольких минут шесть. Неподалеку располагался ожоговый центр, и, чтобы доехать до него, М. МакТаггерт еще из самолета по закрытому каналу связи через доверенное лицо вызвала скорую, врачам которой рассказали неправдоподобную, но подкрепленную «убеждениями» молодого профессора историю про взрыв газового баллона на летней кухне.

Ч. Ксавьер решил, что не стоит ехать в больницу всем вместе. Он попрощался с пилотами, М. МакТаггерт пообещала разобраться с его двумя машинами, а Х. Маккой передал список официальных фармпрепаратов, которые успел ввести Э. Сальвадоре и пообещал вернуться как можно скорее. Вместе с молодым профессором в карету скорой помощи забрался А. Муньоз, а остальные на такси отправились в Уэстчестер.

_Примечания_:

* - Ja, ja, herzlich willkommen! (c нем.) - Да, да, добро пожаловать!

** - …etwas zusammen verlebten Spaß zu wiederholen – Шоу предлагает Эрику повторить что-нибудь из приятно проведенного совместного прошлого


	9. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Э. Леншерр, собирая чемодан, окончательно восстановил должный уровень адекватности и логического мышления.

Увы, все сложилось совсем не так, как он ожидал. Молодой человек считал, что на этот раз точно сумеет справиться с собственными эмоциями, но оказалось, что, учитывая все самотренинги и советы друга, он по-прежнему оказался не готов. Дело было еще и в том, что он не смог остановиться, рискуя не только жизнью дорогой его сердцу мисс Р. Даркхолм, но и обострением накаленной политической обстановки, о чем в момент экзальтированной охоты на К. Шмидта ни разу не подумал, а в итоге пострадала союзница и русские. К тому же - это была его война, но Ч. Ксавьер вместо друга снова как мог исправил ситуацию. Э. Леншерр не знал, беседовал ли молодой профессор при помощи переводчика о чем-то с выжившими русскими, а также: что узнал до атаки и как замял вопрос с убитыми солдатами. И уж точно не собирался прояснять момент с окном, так как догадывался, зачем оно было разбито.

Наверное, все же не стоило чрезмерно воспринимать в штыки то, что Ч. Ксавьер по той или иной причине – был ли это некий аналог материнской заботы, жалость, исследовательский интерес, прикладной пример того, во что молодой профессор верил, или же в разных пропорциях всё выше перечисленное – никогда не сдавался, пытаясь успокоить, усмирить безумие _Нечто_, вот уже сколько лет пожиравшего личность Э. Леншерра.

Ч. Ксавьер был настроен весьма решительно на достижение своих целей. Но, даже если молодой профессор действительно искренне хотел помочь, он, как ни старайся, все равно не мог восстановить руины поломанной жизни Э. Леншерра. Заменить родных, как тепло и заботливо к другу… возможно, _сыну_… ни относился. Или уничтожить голод стремления мести Э. Леншерра, пусть даже готовый положить на алтарь собственные моральные принципы, этим самым подтверждая веру в одного конкретного молодого человека. И это должно было в итоге послужить доказательством твердого убеждения телепата в лучшем в людях и мутантах, чтобы молодой профессор имел полное право до конца поверить в это сам.

Но больше ни проигравший эту партию Ч. Ксавьер, ни милая мисс Р. Даркхолм, ни другие союзники не должны были участвовать в ближайших событиях судьбы Э. Леншерра. С девушкой – молодой человек был в этом уверен – они еще будут вместе. Потом. Когда он самостоятельно найдет и убьет К. Шмидта.

Что касается Ч. Ксавьера…

Телефонистка, у которой Э. Леншерр заказывал такси и просил, чтобы автомобиль не подъезжал близко к дому, а остановился у сторожки, в свою очередь попросила его назвать, на чье имя оформлять вызов.

Молодой человек сказал, что его зовут Магнито.

Когда он покинул имение и дошел по аллее до решетчатого забора, ограничивающего владения Ксавьеров, что-то заставило его обернуться, и Магнито заметил, что несколько окон на третьем этаже особняка светились - хмурое утро превратилось в пасмурный день, и накапывал по-осеннему тоскливый моросящий дождь. Кажется, чья-то фигура, помимо бархатных штор, заграждала один из оконных проемов.

Вряд ли Ч. Ксавьер успел вернуться, а вычислить, были ли это окна мисс Р. Даркхолм, можно было элементарно, но Магнито решил понапрасну не размениваться на то, что уже не имело значения. Его ждало такси.

**Конец**


End file.
